A Grim Reaper with a witch?
by Jumpinlove
Summary: There are few new students at the Academy, one of the newbies is so strange, yet Crona seems to like her. While the others and mostly Liz think she's hiding something. What secrets does this 'new girl' hold, are they spies, or just students? Will they cause the downfall of DWMA? May add few lemons. And please leave your thoughts and reviews!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, I'm Jumpinlove, I'm new to this site and this is my first fan-fic. And just love this Anime called Soul Eater and as I watch the series, Kid became my favorite character, which caused me to make a love interest for him... That wasn't someone from the show. This takes place during the plan to go to war with the Kishin and Arachnid. Her name is Agatha Johnson Peace, she is the daughter of my other oc's Howard Johnson and Viperella Poison Peace, twin sister of Angelina Johnson Peace. **

**Agatha is a 200 year old ****_WITCH_**** born in an old village in Oklahoma, October 31, 1814, but because she is immortal much like her mother, Viperella *Viper for short*, she takes on the age of 13 year-old girl. Her shoulder high dark brown hair, eyes dark blue, and skin same as Kid's but paler. She wears a Victorian Gothic black and pink shirt, see through sleeves, black denim knee-high pants, a golden and black locket, black flats, and finally a black cloak with a hood, she isn't exactly a sun-shining person. Her favorite colors are black and pink. Oh and you know how in Soul Eater every witch has an animal ability for example; Medusa =snake, Eurka = frog, etc. Well Agatha animal ability is a cat, while her mother Viper a bat. **

**The way she met Kid, is that because they were childhood friends, but had to move away, due to some problems with witchcraft with the village. Though Agatha missed her friend, her mother had a little surprise for her, you see before being driven out of her old home and living in an isolated forest, Viper begged for Death to allow Kid to have Agatha's hand in marriage, because she could easily tell Agatha had witch blood streaming through her veins, unlike her southern-like daughter Angelina. She knew Angelina could live a normal life, unlike Agatha who is cursed to be driven down and hunted by people afraid of her power.**

**Though Death knew how dangerous it would be if someone were to find out about the proposal of a future Grim Reaper born to hunt down and kill witches to be married to one, it was… it was just LUDACRIS. But the more Lord Death thought about it, he realized it could also help his school, Agatha because of her witch abilities she could easily be a spy to find out plans on future attacks by other witches. After the doing the pros and cons, Lord Death finally agreed, but on a few conditions: Agatha must use her magic for good, at all time she must use 'Soul Protect', and never must she use her magic in front of anyone nor in front of his son. After Viper read the letter, she knew he was basically asking her for his son to marry her daughter, Agatha has too not show her true self to her own fiance. Yet, Viper agreed if it meant for her child safety, she will go along with the plan. One problem, both Viper and Lord Death said that Agatha and Kid must not know about the engagement, because they were so young to understand this, though Agatha was about 180, or 3 years old. They decided to allow them to wed as soon as they graduate the DWMA. Until then they will just be engaged. As they wait for the day for a witch hunting grim reaper to marry a witch, Viper will teach Agatha to use her powers properly and for good, while Death will teach his son how to be a proper grim reaper.**

**It's just a prologue if anyone has tips for me I'll very much appreciate it, sorry if it's not the best prologue, I'm just a newbie. And I'll add the first chapter ASAP! Until then, farewell from Jumpinlove.**


	2. Chapter 1

Okay I'm back and ready for Chapter 1:

Years passed, Kid and Agatha grew, but yet had no idea that they were going to be wed to each other. Until one day when Agatha turned 200 years old or 13, her mother and father had a surprise for her and her twin sister Angelina.

"Girls, come down! Your mother and I have some news for you" The twins' father, Howard, had yelled from the bottom steps from their stair. As soon as he finished his sentence the two girls came down, Angelina running down the stair while Agatha flew with her rather large bat wings *which she got from her mother*.

"What is it dad?" Angelina asked excitedly.

"Well, girls we are moving to somewhere new" Viper replied before sipping on some tea.

Angelina eyes went large with excitement, jumping up and down like a rabbit. While Agatha had worried eyes, the last time they went somewhere new it nearly took the lives of her mother and father!

"Mother are you sure we should move? The last time, it… it nearly took the lives of you and father!" Agatha exclaimed.

Howard and Viper glanced at each other, then everything turned quiet. Angelina looked down at the floor, remembering her last home, it was horrible. She didn't want to remember seeing her father being taken away, for saying that he was the witch to protect her, her sister, and her mother. Seeing him thrown into a chasm… _there was so much blood… so much blood. _Then coming after their mother, remembering her screams as they tied their mother to a wooden pole and them lighting it, so Viper could be _burned _to death. Those days still haunt her dreams…

"I know you children are worried, but this time it will be different, we'll be moving to Death City!" Howard said, hopefully to cheer his kids up.

"Death City? _Death City?! _The same city who teaches kids to grow up and hunt down witches?!" Agatha said.

"Agatha please you mu-" Viper started, but was interrupted, by her daughter.

"No! Mother, you must understand if I'll go there, if you go there we'll die, they don't accept _our _kind!" Agatha explained, hopefully to give reason to her mother.

"Agatha Johnson Peace! Never raise your voice to your mother! Agatha, we'll be safe! I'll teach you how to use Soul protect, Lord Death even allowed us to say, he knows we are witches! He even allowed me to be a second nurse at the infirmary and your father will be a gym coach at the Death Weapon and Meister Academy." Viper said with a calm, but easily noticeable annoyed tone.

"Why on earth would Lord Death, who founded the academy for witch and Kishin egg hunting, allow one of his sworn enemy to work and be near his academy?!" Agatha asked, her tone was a mixture of both worried and scared.

Howard looked at his wife, he knew that he will be giving up his daughter at the hands of some boy, who was Lord Death son, he didn't like the idea, but eventually learned that his wife was right, Agatha will never live a safe or normal life as long as she is a witch. Her marrying Kid will allow safety upon her and for her family.

"And how do you even know Lord Death anyway?" Agatha asked.

"He is an old friend of your grandmother and as the Queen of Halloween it is my job to know all death related material. And the reason why we are going is because we will be safer there than anywhere else" Viper said.

Agatha had nothing more to say, she just stayed quiet.

"And also you and Angelina will be attending the Academy, you a Meister and Angelina a weapon." Viper said.

"Who'll be our partner? Each other?" Angelina asked?

"No. Angelina because you are able to transform into a shotgun, your cousin Hailey will be your partner, her family has always had a good eye when it comes to hunting, while Agatha, your years of fencing with your friend Coronelle Serpentino, you will be partnered up with your friend Li Taiyo, who happens to be able to transform into a samurai sword. We will be leaving to Death City in a few days, I have already taken the liberty to call the families of Skylar Fox, Cornoelle Serpentino and, Li Taiyo" Viper said before going upstairs to send a letter to Lord death that they are coming to Death City.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was like any day at Death City, everyone was getting ready to either go to school or to work… except Kid who was late…. again.

"There, every single thing is symmetrical to one another. Candles have the same height, their flames all moving in the same direction. And all the toilet paper tips are in the shapes of triangles. Sweet, sweet symmetry" Lord Death's son, Death the Kid, had said.

"Ya, and we're only, like what 2 hours late?!" Liz said. Liz and her sister Patty might have been Kid's weapon for years, but they still haven't got over his stupid obsession for symmetry.

"Well, symmetry waits for no one! Alright, I believe everything is in order, alright let's get going to the Academy." Kid said as he was gesturing the two female weapon transformers out the door.

"Aw… Look at this symmetrical day, the clouds in perfect position, I have a feeling that it just be my day, today!" Kid said very boastfully.

When they made it to the school, there were a crowd of meisters and weapons, they tried to go through the crowd to find their friends, after a while of searching they found them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Liz said, gesturing at the crowd of kids.

"Stein's late, so we all have to wait here 'till he's here." Soul replied as he was sitting down on a stone wall.

"See, I told you that it's my day!" Kid said to Liz.

Liz just rolled her eyes, "Ya, ya whatever".

"This is so boring! A star like myself shouldn't be waiting for no teacher!" Black Star said.

"I bet he's catching some poor animal species, so we could dissect it!" Maka said

"I don't want to dissect any more animals! I can't… can't handle it!" Crona groaned.

Ragnorak came out pf his back and punched Crona in the head. "Oh don't be such crybaby! All that blood, cutting open its body, it's so COOL!"

"Ragnorak, you sure do like cutting stuff open don't you?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well of course I do! I'm a sword after all, cutting things open is what we do best!" Ragnorak replied, before transforming into a sword.

"I wonder how long it'll take for Stein to get here." Liz asked to herself.

**2 hours later**

"Alright class I apologize for coming in so late, but luckily I have another animal dissection ready for you" Stein said happily, while his class groaned. "Now befo-" Stein started to say before being interrupted, by the loud speaker.

_"Will Lord Death's son, Death the kid, come to see his father in his office? Oh and also Kid come alone, do not bring Elizabeth nor Patricia Thompson to the meeting! Thank you!" _The lady from the loudspeaker said.

"Well, you heard her, Kid, get going!" Stein said. As Kid was getting up everyone was murmuring. _Oh… looks like the perfect boy is in trouble! What he do this time? Bet he's going to get in trouble for doing something symmetrical again!_

Liz groaned "What did Kid do this time?!", while her bubbly sister, Patty, just smiled and giggled at the question.

"Kid's in trouble! Kid's in trouble!" Patty chanted.

After Kid walked out the door, he wondered why he was going to his father's office, and not bring his weapons with him. Maybe it's not a mission, but couldn't his father just tell him after school? After some walking he made it to Lord Death's office. He was greeted by his dad's very friendly hellos

"Hey howdy hey! How is my child doing today? Lord Death greeted.

"Hey Kid" Maka's father (forgot his name) greeted.

"Yes, yes hello. Father why did you call me? If it's a mission why can't I bring Liz and Patty, they have a right to know" Kid asked.

"Oh Kid I have some good news! Your old friend, Agatha is coming to Death City, with her mother, father, twin sister, and a few other people, to become a student at the DWMA! Isn't that great?!" Lord Death exclaimed. But Kid, just stayed expressionless.

_Is this seriously why he called me out of class for? So what, Agatha is just some childhood friend, that's all, I don't care if she's coming, if she needs a guide, I'll only do it to be nice, I'm not going to lose my head for just some stupid girl. _Kid thought.

"Yay…" Kid said sarcastically and expressionless, "So that's it? No more news?"

"Kid, what's wrong, I thought you'd be excited." Lord Death said.

Kid sighed and rubbed his nose "Father, Agatha is just a childhood friend, I don't care that she is coming, I don't even remember what she looks like. If she needs anyone to guide her through the city, I'll help her. But I thought it was going to be important"

"Kid, Agatha coming here will help the school and her coming is very important! And she's your friend isn't she?" Maka's dad said.

"Alright then, tell me why it is so important for her to come here? And why should I care, yes she may be my friend, but couldn't you tell me this after school?" Kid said.

Maka's dad and Lord Death looked at each other, they both knew the true reason why Agatha is coming, but this isn't exactly the best time to tell Kid.

"Sorry, Kid but that information is classified. Your father and I just thought it would be right to tell you, we're throwing a party for them in a couple of days, so make sure to invite Maka and the others." Maka's dad said.

Kid just shook his head,_ Of course everything is classified now a days, ever since the Kishin escaped, it's harder for me to gather information about it! _

"Fine, I'll tell them. Anything else?" Kid asked

"Nope, that's just about it!" Lord Death said.

Kid was already walking out the door "OK, bye, then."

_"_So much for my perfect day, today_" _Kid muttered under his breath after leaving and heading toward Stein's classroom

**Okay and that's all I got, if I have time, I'll add another chapter, until then PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After the little father and son talk, Kid went straight to Stein's classroom, only to find out class was already over.

"What did I miss?" Kid said a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, just blood, guts, and other internal organs" Maka said with a disgusted face.

"So, what did your daddy want?!" Patty asked curiously

Kid groaned "It was probably the most stupid conversation we had yet, he wanted to tell me one of my old friends, Agatha and a couple of her other friends are coming to become new student for the DWMA"

"That's it?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yup, I told my dad if he needed a guide, I'll do it, but that's it, I'm not going to be friendly-like either, the last thing I want is to become a happy-go-lucky person like my dad" Kid replied.

Before anyone could ask anything else, Crona came up to Kid and asked "Wait… did you just say Agatha, as in Agatha Johnson Peace?!"

"Uh…ya, why?" Kid asked, as Crona showed a goofy smile to his friends.

"I know her! She was an old friend of mine, but I didn't think she was real!" Crona replied.

"What do you mean, 'I didn't think she was real'?" Soul asked

"Oh well, to be honest, I've been so lonely during my childhood, I would always have dreams of me sneaking out and meeting Agatha, I didn't think they were real, I just thought my mind was playing tricks on me" Crona shyly said.

**A couple days later**

Agatha, her family and her friends finally made it to Death City, but they made it a day early so tomorrow will be their first day at the Academy.

"Well here we are." Howard said

They were at the gates of the city.

"Okay before we get in, Agatha, we need to use 'Soul Protect', you know what to do right?" Viper asked excitedly.

"Yes, mother" Agatha replied, and both witches used 'Soul Protect', to make sure their witch like souls will not be noticeable.

After that, they went sightseeing, before getting settled in their apartments. They had a wonderful day, eating at Cafes, playing basketball, reading at the library (okay, I'll admit, only Agatha and Viper liked the library part...)

When they were getting ready for their new apartments, Agatha, Hailey, Li, Coronelle, Angelina and Skylar found out they'll be living in the same apartment, a two bedroom, one bathroom. While Viper and Howard will live in another apartment across the street. After they were all settled in their apartments, they all slept, all but one; Agatha.

"I…I can't sleep" Agatha said, she took off the covers, opened the window, and flew out of her new apartment with her bat wings and landed on a roof nearby her new home, and transformed into a cat, her fur black, eyes dark blue, collar a Victorian neck wear (what maids wear) with a white lace and a small golden bell attached to it.

"All right, better take a look at this Witch hunting school." Agatha said as she scampered to the school. When she made it she was in front of her new school.

"Wow its sure is symmetrical, either Lord Death has an OCD or something." Agatha said and looked that the sun was coming up! "Oh no! I got to get home!" and scampered home for her new day.

**The Next Day**

Agatha and the others got ready for school, while Viper and Howard got ready for their first day at work.

When the girls were walking up the steps for the Academy, Agatha stopped in the middle of the corridor, though she was wearing her cloak and her hood was up, she could tell someone was watching her, she looked to her left and say a boy wearing a black suit, white stripes and a symbol of Lord Death on the place where you would usually put a bow or tie. He was doing a stance with his weapons, while his friends watched, the weapon of his choice guns, two silver guns (forgot what type of guns are they).

"Li, transform now" Agatha said, but not leaving her eyes on the mysterious boy with black hair, white stripes on the right, and yellow/orange eyes. Li saw what was happening, _He-he wants to fight my mistress, I must help protect!_ Li thought.

Li bowed "Yes, mistress" and transformed into a samurai sword. As soon as Li transformed, Agatha did a battle stance of her own.

"Well, are you going to attack first?!" Agatha said.

"Fine! SIN STANCE!" Kid said and charged straight at her. But Agatha dodged.

Kid was about 10 ft. away from Agatha, he turned right side of his face to her and smirked "Aren't you going to take off that stupid black cloak of yours?"

"Depends, how long will you realize I cut off an inch of your hair on the right side?" Agatha said with a smirk in return.

Kid turned around in disbelief and looked at his hair. She was right she did cut of his hair when she dodged his attack. "You-you, m-made un-un-symmetrical!" Kid had stammered. "I-I'm horribly disfigured!"

"Kid get a hold of yourself!" Liz said.

Black Star laughed "AAHHAHAHA! Look, Kid is getting beat up by a newbie girl!"

"Black Star shush!" Tsubaki said.

"I'm a disgusting pig, a disgusting horrible creature!" Kid mumbled before throwing up blood and fainting.

Agatha looked at him wide eyed, before dropping Li and running toward him, "Hey! Are you okay?!" she tried to shake him awake, but was pushed away by Liz.

"Don't you think you've done enough?! Get away, new girl! Why don't you take your whore ass, and your whores of friends and go!?" Liz exclaimed. And turned to Kid "its okay, everything is okay. Patty, grab his legs and let's take him to the infirmary!" Patty nodded and took Kid inside.

"Mistress Agatha are you okay?" Li asked her dear mistress, who was looking at the weaken boy who was sputtering blood. All of his friends were looking at her, glaring at her, all except one. This one was wearing a black dress, un-symmetrical pink hair, giving Agatha sympathetic eyes, and flashing her a small smile before catching up to his friends.

**All right, what will happen next? Will Liz forever hate Agatha? Will the engagement of Kid and Agatha still go on after this unfortunate mishap?! Well you'll just have to wait and find out! ;)**

**Oh and i might not be able to write tommorrow maybe only weekends, Fridays, and Tuesdays. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**At the infirmary:**

Long story short, Agatha and the others made it to Death City, and ended up fighting Kid, which the fight she won, which resulted in Liz disliking her.

"W-where am I?" Kid asked as he tried to sit up, but felt a very sharp pain on his right shoulder, it was covered in bandages.

"Where a-are Liz and Patty?" Kid asked to a women he never met before, she had black hair, wearing a nurse outfit, purple eyes, blackish-purple eye shadow, and a gold wedding band.

"I wouldn't be sitting up if I were you, your shoulder was cut, but luckily it wasn't a deep wound, but it still needed a bandage."

"Oh… may you tell me who you are and where are my weapons" Kid asked politely.

Viper smiled "My name is Viper, I'm the new nurse, and the two girls you're talking about, I sent them to their classes and told them you'll be fine."

"Um... thank you, Viper." Kid replied

"May I ask how you were injured?" Viper asked, as she was putting away items to their cupboards.

"Oh… well it's quite silly really, I got into a fight, with one of the new girls" Kid said a bit embarrassed.

"Oh I see, but why did you pick a fight with a new student?"

"My father, Lord Death, told me that those girls coming here will help the school, I just wanted to see if they were strong, as I thought they were. And this one girl she was definitely strong." Kid said as he got up and put on his white collared shirt, then his black jacket.

Viper chuckled a bit, before the door swung opened.

"Oh, Kid, you're here, Maka thought I should look for you here, since you got beaten by one of the new girls." Spirit said as he grinned at the injured shinigami.

"Yes, I'm here what is it?" Kid asked a bit annoyed.

"Well, you're father wanted me to tell you that the party's tonight, so you may want to clean yourself up, may I remind you a very special guest will be attending?" Spirit said as he was checking out at the new nurse. "Well, hello there, I don't believe we've met, I'm Spirit, Maka's father."

Viper smiled, while Kid rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Hello, I'm Viper, the new nurse, very nice to meet you, Spirit"

"So will I see you at the party?" Spirit asked in his smoothest voice.

"Well of, course. But I'm very busy right now, so i guess I'll just see you at the party." Viper said with a smile

"Oh well okay" Spirit said as he and Kid walked out the door.

_ I feel so sorry, Maka was raised by this pervert _Kid thought.

**Later at Lunch**

"So are you okay, Kid?" Maka asked worryingly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have a cut, but the new nurse said it wasn't very deep, so I'll still attend the party" Kid said as he gulped down some milk.

"Gosh, just look at her, I can't even she her face and she's just there, and not coming over to apologize to you, Kid!" Liz said as she was looking at the black-hooded figure known as Agatha.

"Liz, it was just a fight, I wanted to see if they were really the big deal and I got my answer" Kid admitted.

"But the least she could do is apologize for what she did to you, she made you have a freak out and now you have a damaged shoulder!" Soul said. "Well at least yours will heal, I have a scar on my chest and stomach!"

Maka groaned "Don't remind me of that Soul!"

"So what are you all going to wear for the party?" Tsubaki said, to hopefully change the subject.

"Dad said I had to wear my black suit with my black tie, he really wants me to make a good first impression on that girl he was blabbing on about" Kid said.

"I'm really excited to see Agatha again!" Crona said happily. Right when he said that, the nurse came in and was whispering something to the table where the black hooded girl and her group where sitting at.

"I wonder what's she telling them." Black Star asked.

"Probably about the party, Lord Death did say everyone was invited" Maka said. Just then, kids were murmuring about the event earlier saying things like _Hey did you hear the 'perfect boy' got creamed by one of the new girls? Ya, I heard she defeated Kid with just cutting one his hair shorter! Lord Death's son can't even handle a haircut?! That's hilarious!_

_Poor Kid! That new girl will pay for making Kid the laughing stock of the Academy! _Liz thought

**After School**

"Is something wrong mistress?" Li asked her troubled mistress.

"Hm..? Oh well that kid, who challenged me, I feel really guilty everyone was making fun of him, and just making throw up all that blood it's just awful!" Agatha cried.

"Well why don't you just apologize to him? And hey, aren't those the guys weapons? They look awfully mad." Agatha's shy cousin Hailey said.

Hailey was right they were coming toward them, Liz look very mad, well Patty tried to look… um serious?

"Hey, new kid! You got a lot of nerve, showing up here and fighting our Meister!" Liz said.

"Well lo-" Agatha started but was interrupted by Patty turning into a weapon and pointed straight to Agatha.

But before Liz could go any further, a shotgun was pointed to her head.

"And you got a lot of nerve trying to shoot my cousin, bitch" Hailey said, but this wasn't normal Hailey, she has platinum white hair, pale blue eyes, and white clothing, this one had black hair, bloody-red eyes, and was black clothed. (If anyone has seen Fruits Basket, she's basically the 'cow/ox' from Soul Eater)

Right before anything went ugly or even bloody, Kid came walking up.

"Liz, Patty there you guys are, come on we have to get ready for the par- what the hell is going on here?!" Kid asked. How else were you supposed to react if one of your friends were about to be shot?

Agatha pushed passed Liz, and went straight to Kid, she turned to her cousin and said "Hailey, calm down and put Angelina down". Hailey did as she was told and transformed to her 'white' state again. While Liz put her sister down.

Agatha put down her hood *which she rarely does to a stranger* revealing her pale face, dark blue eyes, and her dark brown wavy hair. "Kid I want to apologize for embarrassing you, in front of your friends and the Academy"

Kid just looked at her baffled, on how she looked, he can easily tell he was blushing a little bit, but it was very noticeable because of his pale skin. He saw that she meant what she said, her dark blue eyes begging for forgiveness.

"Um... Urh…uhhhh" But that's what Kid could say.

Agatha looked down, "D-do you forgive me, I only meant self-defense."

Kid cleared his throat and turned expressionless, but his mouth curled into a smile "Yes, I forgive you. I only wanted to see if you and your friend were well trained, and from battling you, I can tell you are well trained. I look forward to seeing you at the party." As he placed his hand on her shoulder, though it made Agatha a bit uneasy and was blushing a little bit.

"Well, Liz, Patty lets go home to get ready for the party" Kid said as he was walking down the stairs, Patty playfully climbed down the stairs, while Liz glared and frowned at her Meister, for forgiving the girl who beat him up badly, so quickly!

_Is he serious?! Why did he forgive her so easily, she made his hair un-symmetrical! He hates anything un-symmetrical! Why are boys so stupid?! (_**No offense to any of my male readers!**_) Liz had thought._

Agatha cleared her throat and put her hood back up. Skylar said "Ya, we should probably get going to, we need to get ready for the party!"

And walked down the other stairs to make it back to their apartment.

**Oh… I Liz getting jealous or is she just worried for her Meister? ;) The party will surely be an exciting event, and this is probably the longest chapter I ever wrote! Till then, PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, I'm back and ready for the party chapter! **

**Part 1:**

Everyone was getting ready for the party, all the girls styling their hair, boys smoothing out there suits. Everyone were very excited for this party, mostly because no homework was given out.

Maka and the gang met each other at the gates of the Academy, everyone looked so fancy in their dresses and tuxes.

"Wow, Kid, you really went out for this party!" Crona commented at the shinigami's black suit, well groomed hair, and white tie.

"Yes, well my father did say to look nice for the guest." Kid replied.

Liz groaned "Oh great, she's here" and gestured to the crowd of girls, and pointing to the girl wearing a long black dress, with see-through sleeves, dark blue eyes, light pink lipstick, black flats and a black headband.

"S-she looks really pretty, I'm going to go say hi" Crona said, but before he could get to Agatha, Ragnorak came out.

"WHAT?! No way! I smell food! Let's go in" Ragnorak said as he dragged Crona inside the building.

"Ragnorak, stop!" Crona pleaded. The others just laughed at the black creature dragging poor Crona in the building. Ten, they all went inside the building, it was beautifully decorated with chandeliers, tables full of food and drinks, live music, and people were dancing.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Skylar exclaimed twirling her light blue, white trimming short-knee dress.

"Amazing!" Coronelle and Li said.

"Well what are we let's dance!" Angelina happily said as she threw her vanilla colored cowgirl hat up in the air. With that said they all made it to the dance floor, all but Agatha who decided to get some fresh air at the balcony, before dancing with her family. Little did she know Kid's group set up a little bet.

"Okay, so the bet is that we all get a number from one of the girls who beat the crap out of Kid, whoever doesn't get a fake number wins, deal?" Soul said.

"I'm in, the ladies will be all over a star like me!" Black Star boasted.

"Y-ya okay" Crona said as he looked at Agatha's friends/cousin/sister dancing.

"Kid, you in?" Soul asked

Kid was only half listening, he saw Agatha walking toward the balcony.

"KID! Are you in?" Soul asked again.

"Hm? Oh uh, ya, ya, I'm in. In fact I'll start right now" Kid said as he walked toward the balcony.

"Bet he's going to get his ass whooped again, he asks her for her number" Black Star laughed. Followed by Soul's, Crona's and Ragnorak's laugh.

"Hey what's so funny?" Patty asked.

"Oh we just started a bet, on who can get a real number from the girl who kicked Kid's ass group." Black Star said.

"Oh really, so where's Kid?" Maka asked. But the boys were already walking toward the dance floor, to get the girl's digits.

"He went to go get the number of the girl who creamed him on the first day!" Soul called out.

"Is he serious?! God, why is Kid such an idiot?" Liz said.

"Why? What's wrong with him trying to win a bet?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, Kid just forgive that whore, so quickly, even when her cousin was about to shoot me with a shotgun!" Liz cried.

"Kid did say, he just wanted to see how strong they are and he said him fighting her was his answer, you should really let it go, you're sounding a bit… a bit… jealous" Maka said.

"WHAT?! Me, jealous? No way, if Kid wants to hook up with a whore, let him do whatever he wants." Liz said.

Patty, Tsubaki, Maka laughed at the comment. "Ya, it's not like they're _engaged_ or anything!" Tsubaki chuckled. They laughed even harder at that **comment**!

While they were laughing and the guys were trying to hook up with Agatha's guests, Kid went to say hi to Agatha.

"Why, hello there" Kid said in his smoothest voice. Agatha turned around and saw Kid smiling at her, hands in his pockets.

"Hello" Agatha replied.

"You know I never did get your name, would you be so kind to tell me, what it is?" Kid asked.

Agatha smiled at the comment "It's Agatha Johnson Peace, and I'm guessing your name is Death the Kid?"

"Wow, strong and smart, very impressive!" Kid exclaimed.

Agatha chuckled "Thank you, so what brings you here, young shinigami?"

"What, can't a guy be alone, with a girl who kicked his ass, to get some breath fresh air and look at the beautiful view?" Kid asked as he rested his arms on the cement balcony.

"Well, it is beautiful out here" Agatha admitted.

"Ya, you do look beautiful" Kid blushed. Agatha looked puzzled.

"W-what?" Agatha was now blushing. After Kid realized the comment he made he quickly said

"Err... I mean, you totally _don't_ look beautiful! I was talking about the scenery!"

_Why did I say that!? Look how hurt she is! Now I'll never win the bet or hook up with her!_ Kid had thought.

**While At the Dance floor**

Soul went after Coronelle "Wow, you look really hot, name's Soul"

"Well, hi, I'm Coronelle" she said with a twirl of her green dress with no sleeves.

"Care to dance?" Soul said as he extended a hand, Coronelle accepted.

"Hey! Care to dance with a star like me?! Like who wouldn't?" Black Star asked, Skylar.

"Hm… bold, I like that, ya why not?" Skylar asked as she danced with Black Star.

"U-uh, excuse m-me ma'am, I was wondering, would you like to dance with me?" Crona asked Agatha's cousin Hailey, who was wearing a white long dress, she shyly accepted.

**TBC **

**I'll write part 2, tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm back for part two!**

Everyone was having a great time at the party, hosted by Lord Death himself, honoring a very special guest. Everyone was hanging out, eating, drinking or dancing. While the boys were trying to hook up with Agatha's group, Maka and the girls were chatting about the party, while Kid was talking with Agatha to get to know her better.

"So… do you have any hobbies?" Agatha asked to try and kill the awkward silence.

"Um… well I do enjoy to make sure everything is symmetrical, reading, skate-boarding, I also like to go to the shooting rank to practice on my skills." Kid admitted. "What about you?"

"Well, I also like reading, I enjoy to fence, roller blading, gymnastics, oh and studying witch spells" Agatha replied. As the shinigami's face became puzzled.

"W-what?" Kid asked.

Agatha chuckled "My mom made me study witch spells, so if me and my sister are ever attacked, I'll know what spell they'll use and I'll know what to do when it happens."

"Oh… Oh! Well that's smart of your mother, wait who is your mother?" Kid asked.

"Oh, she's the new nurse, maybe you know her, and Liz did take you to the infirmary, right? You know after the fight and after she called me whore?"

Kid looked embarrassed, he forgot that his weapons don't like her very much (mostly Liz) because of that fight. He chuckled nervously "Oh, ya, so sorry about that, Liz can be a bit… um… overprotective?"

"Ya, well I'm glad she cares for her meister and sister" Agatha said with a smile as she rested one of her hands on Kid's bad shoulder.

Kid winced in pain "Ow…" he said weakly.

"I-I'm so sorry, I had no idea I cut you!" Agatha said and pulled her hand away.

"Oh it's quite alright, oh and your mom's name, isn't it, Viper?" Kid asked trying to change the subject.

"Ya, it is my dad works here too, his name is Howard he's the new gym coach." Agatha replied.

"Oh, yes I know him, he made the class do dodge ball, with um volleyballs…"

"Oh, sorry my dad, isn't the sharpest pitchfork in the barn, but he really does have a good heart, trust me on that" Agatha admitted.

"Oh, okay" Kid said calmly, trying to forget the pain shooting through his body, because he hit his shoulder on the cement arm rest. Both heard the music coming from inside, Kid put his hand on her shoulder "Care to dance?"

Agatha smiled and nodded, while Kid led her to the dance floor, everyone was muttering. _What is Kid doing?! Is he trying to get his ass kicked again?! Ya, and in front of the staff and his dad! Hey at least we'll get dinner and a show! All right! This is going to be good!_

"Hey, Black Star, Crona, check it out" Soul said as he danced with Coronelle. Both boys looked away from their partners to see Kid leading Agatha to the dance floor.

"Psst, Skylar, Hailey, isn't that the guy who challenged Agatha to a fight?" Coronelle asked the two girls. Both girls nodded.

"He better not make Agatha sad or mad!" Hailey hissed, both girls began to worry, Hailey platinum blonde hair, started to turn grayish.

"Hailey, calm down! Agatha can take care of herself!" Skylar called out, Hailey calmed down a little bit, but they can tell Hailey's hair was still gray.

"Well, hey Viper! I was looking for you!" Spirit called out at the women, with black hair, purple lipstick, and a long black dress.

"Well, hello Spirit!" Viper happily greeted to the red-haired death scythe.

"You look beautiful!" Spirit commented to the bat witch.

"Oh why thank you"

"Would, you like to-" Spirit started to say, before a muscular man in a black and white suit with a bolo tie, and a black cowboy hat.

"Howdy, you must be Spirit! Lord Death told me a lot about you! Name's Howard" Howard greeted as he shook hands with a not-so-interested Spirit.

"Well, um hi…." Spirit said not very interested on the western suited man, and turned his attention on the woman he as trying to hook up with. "So about that dance, Viper"

Viper wasn't paying attention, she was too busy noticing her cat witch daughter was about to dance with soon-to-be Grim Reaper.

"Viper, you okay?" Howard asked, his witch wife, as he tapped her shoulder. When he did that, Viper had awoken from her trance.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry, what? Oh Howard when did you get here?" Viper asked happily. Spirit looked a little puzzled.

"Do you know him, Viper?" Spirit asked narrowing his eyes to Howard.

"Of course I know him! Spirit I'd like you to meet my husband, Howard. He also works here, he's the new gym coach." Viper explained as she kissed her husband's cheek, leaving a purple kiss mark and making Howard turn a little red.

"H-husband? Um… well… I think I hear Lord Death calling me! Ya, that's it, he's calling me, I'm just going to go now! It was very nice to see you again, Viper and also meeting you too, Howard!" Spirit said very nervously, and walked away quickly, before Stein stopped him.

"What's the matter, Spirit?" Stein smirked.

Spirit groaned "Did you KNOW that Viper was married?!"

"Yes, yes I did. They make a nice couple, huh?" Stein asked as he was looking at the married couple talk and drink.

"Why didn't you tell me she was married?! Because I am so not going through that road again!" Spirit cried. Stein chuckled at the thought of that, he remembered the last time Spirit thought he hooked up with a single chick, who turned out to be married to a body builder. Spirit was in the hospital for weeks! Then, the two began to argue, before being stopped a blue-skinned zombie wearing a tux

"Will you to stop fighting?! Geez, when I was alive I was a sophisticated man, I still am to this day!" Sid Barett exclaimed.

**At The dance floor**

"So… tell me about yourself" Soul asked to the not paying attention, Coronelle.

"Oh, huh? Well, I fence, do gymnastics, and cook"

"Gymnastic, huh. Wow you must be very flexible." Soul seductively commented.

Coronelle giggled and whispered in Soul's ear, "Tell you what, I'll show some of my moves sometime" And scribbled something a on a piece of paper. "Here's my number, call me sometime. Oh and your nose is bleeding." And walked away to go get something to drink. Soul touched near is nostril and saw that she was right, he was bleeding. He walked away to get a napkin and smirked at both Crona and Black Star showing them that he was the first person to get the girl's number.

"So… uh can I have your number?" Black Star asked.

"Um… why?" Skylar asked with a puzzled expression.

"Oh it's because my friends made up a bet that we need to get one of your friend's number, so I picked you." Black Star admitted.

Skylar smiled "Well, I'm glad I was your first pick so sure, here" she said as she scribbled down some numbers on a piece of paper on a nearby table. And happily gave it to Black Star.

"Gee, thanks!" Black Star exclaimed, and boastfully showed Crona the numbers he had gotten. Crona looked down, he had no idea on how getting Hailey's number. After spinning her, he decided to make his move.

"Excuse me, Ms. Hailey I was just wondering can I have your number?" Crona asked.

"Hm? I'm sorry, Crona was it? But I have a boyfriend, his name is Emil Steilsson" Hailey admitted.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry for wasting your time!" Crona nervously said as he walked toward his friends, then Ragnorak came out of Crona's back, laughing…

"HAHAHA! You got so rejected!" Ragnorak laughed.

"Stop it! She has a boyfriend, I don't even know her well!" Crona explained.

"Crona, you got the number?" Liz asked, Crona shook his head.

"She has a boyfriend. But I'm okay with it" Crona admitted.

"Well, okay. Hey, isn't that Kid?" Tsubaki asked, pointing to Kid ready to dance with Agatha.

"Ya it is!" Patty said smiling, while her older sister rolled her eyes in disgust.

"He is so going to get his ass kicked!" Black Star said as he laughed, soon Soul, and Patty laughed as well.

"Hey give him some faith, will ya? Maybe this new girl isn't so bad" Maka said as she punched Soul on the shoulder as punishment for laughing at their friend, Kid.

**At the dance floor, once again!**

"I have to warn you, I… um have an OCD, I just hate anything unsymmetrical!" Kid admitted before dancing with Agatha.

"Oh well, that's okay. Here, you'll put both your hands there, and I'll put my hands here." Agatha said as she guided the shinigami's hands near her lower back and her hands behind his neck. Which caused the Shinigami's to turn red by how close they were. Before they even got a chance to dance, he took his hands off of Agatha's body.

"Punch! I'm going to go get us some punch! I'm very parched, you see" Kid said with a crimson face as he left Agatha at the dance floor to go get some drinks.

"Smooth move, Kid!" Soul said as he walked up to the tomato-faced shinigami, nervously pouring drinks making sure they were exactly the same amount.

"Shut up!" Kid replied, his face turning back to normal. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to give some punch to Agatha" as he was walking back to the dance floor before being stopped by the girls.

"Kid, I don't think it's such a hot idea to dance with the girl who kicked your ass!" Liz exclaimed trying to show her idiotic meister reason.

"Don't be silly, Agatha seems really nice!" Kid said in a calm but annoyed tone.

"Ya, but what happens when you get her mad?!" Liz asked angrily. While they were arguing, Lord Death grabbed the microphone.

"Attention, attention everyone! Oh, good you're all paying attention!" Lord death started to say, not noticing his son arguing with one of his weapons. "Now, all of you might be wondering why I hosted this wonderful event?! Well the reason is because I wanted to celebrate something wonderful!"

"What? Did your son finally get over his symmetry problem?!" someone had called out, which caused laughter to be erupted.

Lord Death sighed "Sadly, no, not yet… Anyway, the reason I hosted this party is to celebrate the engagement of my son, Death the Kid, and Agatha Johnson Peace!" With that said the crowd went silent, there were a few gasps here and there, after a few seconds of silence there were cheering and clapping, except for the groups of Agatha and Kid, that is.

Hailey, Li, Coronelle, and Skylar had shocked expressions, while Angelina was cheering, she was happy that her sister was getting married; even though Angelina didn't know the groom…

Maka, Crona, and Liz had shocked faces as well. While Soul, Black Star laughed because Kid was getting married to the girl who kicked his ass, by giving him a haircut! While Tsubaki and Patty clapped and cheered, even though Patty didn't know what they were cheering about, being bubbly was in her nature.

"E-engagement?! As in marriage?!" Liz stammered and turned to Kid. He was way paler and had a very shocked expression on his face. Kid turned his attention to Agatha, she was also shocked, and she looked worried and even a little scared. When Agatha turned and began to walk to her new fiancé, then Kid began to panic! While he was beginning to panic some students began to murmur:_ So Death the Kid is going to marry the girl who creamed him?! Wow, that's just plain embarrassing! Do you think his dad knows about the fight?! If I found out I was going to marry someone who kicked my ass, I'd just run far, far away!_

_I'm going to marry her?! I…I hardly even know her! What should I do? Oh no, she's coming over here! Why on earth would my father pick my future wife, more specifically the girl who kicked my ass and made me the laughing stock of the DWMA! What am I going to do!? Oh, out of all the girls in Agatha's group, I had to pick a fight with my future wife, the fight that she won! I got to get out of here!_ Kid thought in panic. But all he could think to do was run, and that's exactly what he did!

He dropped the two punch glasses, causing reddish-pink drink to spill, along with the tiny glass shards as it hit the floor and ran to the balcony. "BEEZELBUB! Get me out of here!" Kid cried as his trusty hovering skateboard appeared, as he got on he saw that everyone was looking at him, and Agatha was chasing after him.

"Kid, wait!" Agatha pleaded, but it was too late, Kid flew away into the night. Kid looked back and saw everyone glaring or giving a puzzled look wondering why he was leaving his new fiancé behind, saw Agatha, she looked so hurt, but Kid didn't care he just kept flying away from the Academy.

_She's just a childhood friend, just a childhood friend, who turned out to be your fiancé… Like what you said to father you don't care that she was coming, if she needed a guide he'll do it but that's it! Just keep flying! And I don't remember asking for her hand in marriage! _Kid thoughtas he flew away from the city…

**Hoped you guys liked the chapter! Sorry, if it's late, school work can be tiresome… And remember to leave your thought and reviews! Until then, farewell my fellow readers!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The engagement of Death the Kid… or the death of Death the Kid?

"Oh what am I going to do?! I can't marry Agatha!" Kid cried as landed in the desert near the city. He sighed "I might as well make a shelter and a fire" as he began to make items for his survival, a black hooded guest appeared.

"Who, who are you?! Show yourself!" Kid demanded as he did a fighting stance. The black hooded man, put down his hood, it was Soul. "S-soul?! What are you doing here?!" before Soul could answer Kid's question, 6 other people appeared, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona, Patty and… Liz.

"What are you guys doing here?! Are you here to mock me? For getting married to a girl who kicked my ass?!" Kid barked. They all looked expressionless, their eyes it was…was soulless.

_What the hell is going on here?! Why are they here?! To mock, or bring me back to the Academy? Well, I'm not going back, until I feel ready to go back! _Kid angrily thought.

"Kid, we are here on orders that were given to us by your father" Maka said robotically.

"Oh, well what were the orders my father told you?!" Kid asked, but was still keeping his fighting stance. Friends or not, something weird is going on.

"He told us, to bring you back to the Academy, you have some explaining to do, to Agatha and her family" Black Star said, he was behind Kid, and was doing a fighting stance as well.

"Well, I'm not going back until I'm ready to deal with all of this!" Kid explained. Crona smirked.

_Is Crona smirking?! He never smirks, what the fuck is going on?! _Kid curiously thought.

"Told you, he wants to do it the hard way. So let's give it to him, Ragnorak, scream resonance." Crona said as he ordered his demon sword. Ragnorak did as he was told, he screamed his ear piercing scream which caused Kid to fly off and land on a nearby rock. Kid grunted at the impact of the solid boulder.

"Soul, our turn" Maka said to Soul, as she swung him at Kid. Kid was able to dodge, but Soul was able to cut Kid's injured shoulder with his blade. Kid groaned and winced at the stinging wound.

"Tsubaki, it's our turn! SPEED STAR!" Black Star told his weapon. He charged as fast as a cheetah at Kid, Kid wasn't able to doge. He felt the sting of fresh wounds caused by the sharp blade as it ripped his clothes. Once Black Star was done, Kid was panting, and didn't notice that Crona cut his own wrist. Crona threw his black blood at Kid.

"Bloody needle…." Crona said softly, but had a smirk on his face. The black blood hardened and pinned what was left of Kid's clothes to a nearby boulder. Kid grunted and winced in pain, some of Crona's bloody black needles hit the surface of his skin. As Kid's blood dripped, Liz and Patty were walking up to him. Liz looked angered, while Patty wasn't her regular bubbly self, she looked angered as well.

"Patricia…" Liz said, as her sister transformed into a gun.

_Liz never calls her sister by the name 'Patricia' unless it's serious… What in the name of symmetry is happening here?! _Kid thought

Liz started to walk closer to Kid, and stopped a few feet away, Patty was aimed on Kid's head.

"What are you doing?! I thought you needed me alive?! Elizabeth, Patricia, why are you doing this?!" Kid said angrily, but in a weak tone.

"Well, Agatha was a bit upset about your disappearance, so upset that she decided she didn't care about the engagement" Liz smirked, "Told you not to get her angry!"

Liz was ready to fire, tears began to fill Kid's eyes, making his vision blurry, and he tasted the blood that was dripping from his forehead. Then, Liz muttered something under her breath, though the others may not have heard it, it was as clear as day to Kid.

The words she muttered were "I've always loved you… Be brave, my love" Kid was able to look at her one last time, looking at her with disbelief. Then, Liz fired the gun… and everything went black…

**Alright guys, I know it's totally late and as an author I must apologize! During this past week I was stressed out because of a Student LED project, gotten pink-eye, and a few other things. So, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I'm not dead? Crona's old friend.

Chapter 8: I'm not dead? Crona's old friend.

"Where am I?" Kid asked weakly.

He saw that he was in a room, it was completely dark, and he couldn't see anything.

_Wait… I'm not dead! _Kid thought, but then groaned "Of course you're not dead, you idiot! You're a shinigami! It's going to take a lot more then cuts and bullet wounds to kill me! How could I be so stupid?!"

Then, he remembered the words that Liz told him before she shot the gun. Kid crouched down and covered his face with his hands. The words just played again and again in his mind _"I've always loved you… I've always loved you…"_

"Elizabeth…. Why?" Kid asked and barely realized that he had no more wounds, or blood dripping down his forehead, but he still had the cut Agatha gave him on her first day. Kid just rolled his eyes "I don't care if I have cuts or not, I just want to get out of here!"

Kid tried to sense any souls that might be here with him, but nothing… the only soul around, was his…

"There's got to be a way out of here!" Kid yelled.

Then, that's when a white light appeared, it wasn't very big, it was just a small orb of light.

"Maybe, if I follow it, I'll find a way out" Kid said to himself before chasing after the mysterious orb of light.

It did lead somewhere, it led to a white door, with a gold handle. Kid looked at it suspiciously.

"Well, maybe this is a way out" Kid said before turning the handle and opening the door. When he opened it, he had to squint because on the other side was too bright to see. Then, he closed the door…

Everything was so blurry, and all he heard were muffled voices like "Kid, wake up!" or "Kid, are you alright?!"

After a few seconds, his vision became clear, and saw that Soul was holding him, and Agatha with her hand on the side of his face.

"W-where am I-I?" Kid asked weakly. Soul looked at him and smiled a bit.

"You fainted when you found out you're going to marry the girl who kicked your ass!"

Kid just looked at him with disbelief.

_So I was just hallucinating… _Kid thought and turned to his attention to Agatha, she was smiling, but her eyes looked worried and even scared. Kid turned a bit crimson, when he saw that Agatha was stroking the right side of his face with her hand.

"Are you okay?" Agatha asked as she helped Kid up, but when he got up he winced in pain. That's when he noticed a small shard of glass in his left arm. And saw the broken glass and the spilled punch on the floor.

"S-so sorry, that I never gave you that glass of punch" Kid nervously smiled and noticed he and Agatha were holding hands, he quickly took his hand away.

"Is something wrong?" Agatha asked

"Hm? Oh, nothing's wrong, my arm just hurts, I think when I… um fainted, I landed on a glass shard." Kid explained gesturing at his leg and the mess that Liz and Patty were cleaning up. Agatha nodded, and grabbed Kid's arm to pull out the glass shard when, Kid yanked his arm out. He must have yanked it too hard, because Agatha was narrowing her eyes.

"Please, excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom" Kid explained. Agatha just nodded and went to the punch bowl to get herself a drink.

"Well, now that is taken care of. Everyone, have a good time and dance!" Lord Death announced and that's exactly what people did.

"What's up with Kid?" Black Star asked Crona and Soul

"Don't know… Maybe pissed off at his dad?" Soul shrugged.

"Maybe you guys should go check on him" Maka suggested.

"Ya!" Black Star said "Crona, you in?"

Crona wasn't paying attention, he was looking at Agatha drinking on some punch.

"Actually, if you guys don't mind, I'll go talk to Agatha" Crona said and started to walk toward Agatha before being stopped by Maka.

"Crona, you sure? I don't want you to get hurt like Kid did" Maka said worryingly.

"Don't worry, Maka. I have Ragnorak, remember? He may be a jerk, but he wouldn't allow me to get killed, because then he'll die too" Crona calmly explained and continued to walk to the punch bowl.

"Excuse me, Agatha. Do you remember me? My name is Crona, if you didn't know." Crona shyly asked.

Agatha just looked at him with a puzzled expression "Um… no, I don't remember you, could you refresh my memory?"

Crona looked a little hurt that his childhood friend had no memory of him, but he stuffed his hand in his pocket and took out a picture. "Here, maybe this will help" and handed the picture to Agatha.

When the picture was handed to her, she examined it, to see if it could unlock any hidden memory about her past. She saw a small boy, Crona, wearing a small black dress, white socks, un-symmetrical pink hair, black shoes, and black eyes. Then turned her attention to the person right next to him, a female, with shoulder-high dark brown hair, dark-blue eyes, a long-sleeved pink shirt and an overall black dress, pink headband, black socks and pink shoes. In the background a graveyard near striped buildings. Tears began to fill Agatha's eyes and wrapped her arms around Crona

"Crona… I missed you so much. It's been so long. I was just beginning to lose all hope and thought you were dead!" Agatha said as she let go of the Demon Swordsman and wiped the tears from her eyes. And saw Crona began to cry too and hugged Agatha one more time.

"I missed you too" Crona whispered in her ear and let go of the feline witch. Then, Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, Black Star, Patty, and Liz walked toward the reunited friends. While Angelina, Coronelle, Hailey, Li, and Skylar walked over to Agatha.

"Guys, this is Crona" Agatha said introducing her shy friend, to her cousin/sister/friends.

"Crona it's so good to see you!" Angelina exclaimed as she gave him a bear hug.

"C-can't b-breathe!" Crona cried out, gasping for air.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you!" Angelina said as she let go of Crona. and ruffled up his pink asymmetrical hair.

"It's okay, it's nice to see you to, Angelina!" Crona said happily as he tried to fix his hair

"Hi, I'm Maka and this is my weapon Soul" Maka said introducing herself and Soul to Agatha's group.

"Hey" Soul simply greeted

"Hey cutie" Coronelle said to Soul.

"Hi, I'm Tsubaki and this my Meister Black Star" Tsubaki warmly greeted.

"Hey, what's up?" Black Star simply said.

"Hi! I'm Patty and this is my big sister, Liz! Our Meister is Death the Kid" Patty bubbly greeted.

"Hey, isn't that the kid, who's going to be your husband?" Skylar asked. Agatha nodded.

"So, you and Kid, huh?" Liz said.

"I guess, so. I just wished my parents told me before" Agatha said as she turned her attention to her parents who were talking to Lord Death.

"Well… I'm Coronelle, this is Skylar, Li, Hailey, and Angelina. You guys already know Agatha" Coronelle said as she introduce her group.

"Care to dance as friends?" Crona asked.

"What about Kid?" Agatha asked, she didn't want her new fiancé to make a scene, because he saw her and Crona dancing together.

"He went to the bathroom, Black Star and I will go check on him" Soul said.

"Thanks" Agatha said as she locked arms with Crona and went straight for the dance floor.

"C'mon Black Star, let's see how Kid's doing" Soul said as he was walking away from the group to go to the bathroom.

**At The Men's' Bathroom**

"So it was just a dream, just a dream" Kid panted, he ran all the way to the bathroom, deciding to whether to skip the party and leave or just go to the bathroom to clean himself up and go back to Agatha. He saw his reflection, beads of sweat began to form around his forehead, and his suit began to turn dark red because of the glass shard in his left arm. He looked like a mess. He took off his suit and his collared shirt and saw his arm wound, the glass shard wasn't in very deep but it still hurt. He took deep breathes before yanking the glass shard out of his arm, he groaned and winced in pain as he pulled, but he got the job done. He began to clean his wound when Soul and Black Star walked right in.

"Hey Kid, why are you half naked?" Soul asked at the pale bare chested shinigami

"Oh, well it's because when I fainted I landed on some glass, see" Kid explained as he showed the wound to Soul and Black Star. Black Star tried hard not to laugh out loud, because remembering Kid fainting he still remembers it so well, even though it was about 10 minutes ago.

**Flash Back: Kid blacks out**

"… To celebrate the engagement of my son, Death the Kid, and Agatha Johnson Peace!" Lord Death happily announced. All eyes were on Kid and Agatha. Agatha looked shocked, and was speechless. While Kid had a very _different_ approach to the subject.

"M-me and Agatha, m-m-me and Ag-Agatha, g-getting m-m-married?!" Kid cried out, his legs soon became like jelly, the drink from the glass was splattering around him. Kid groaned before falling on his back, the glass shattered as soon as made impact with the ground, the punch splattered all over the floor.

As usual Black Star was laughing while Maka gave him a Maka-Chop for laughing at their friend.

"What?! It's hilarious, he fainted! Even Patty's laughing" Black Star said gesturing at the fainted body near the punch bowl as Soul and Agatha went to go check on him.

"Kid, went night-night! Kid went night-night!" Patty chanted as she pointed at her fainted Meister.

"Patty, quit it. It's _not _that funny, he could be hurt!" Liz said as she scolded her little sister Patty.

"Then, go check on him. Aren't you and Patty his weapons?" Black Star asked to Liz.

"Well, it seems that Soul and his new found _fiancé _is taking care of it" Liz explained trying to make her tone calm.

Tsubaki placed her hand on Liz's shoulder "Black Star leave her alone and please don't laugh when someone fainted"

Black Star just rolled his eyes and sighed "Fine, I'll quit it, but I'm still going to make fun of him tomorrow."

Liz just smiled at Black Star "Fine, fair enough, I guess"

**Flash Back Over**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: When the cat is away the mice will play!

"So, why are you guys here anyway? To make fun of me?" Kid asked as he began to put on and button up his white collared shirt.

"Well, I was going to make fun of you, but Liz made me promise to make fun of you tomorrow." Black Star explained. When Black Star said 'Liz', all Kid could think of was the dream

_"I've always loved you…. I've always loved you"_ It echoed throughout Kid's mind.

"Kid you okay?" Soul asked as he shook the shinigami. And just like that Kid had awoken from his trance.

"Oh, hm? Oh, sorry just got lost in my thoughts I guess" Kid explained as continued to button up his white collared shirt, and began to put on his black suit.

"Oh, well we came here because Agatha asked us to check on you" Soul explained as he looked at his reflection to see if he had any food in his teeth, while Black Star went to use the urinal.

"Oh, well tell her I'm fine" Kid said a bitterly.

"Kid, what's wrong? You seem really pissed off, ever since you dad made that announcement" Soul said.

Kid sighed "Well, eve since the Kishin escaped, information has been tougher to collect, and my father could have at least told me that he decided that I'm going to marry someone that I haven't seen in over, oh I don't know, maybe 9 years?!"

"Kid, calm down. Your dad probably has a reason why you need to marry Agatha, don't arranged marriages happen for a reason, like you just go up to someone and say 'Hey, can your daughter marry my son'?"

Kid just looked at him. "Ya, you're probably right, father must have a reason on why I must be wed to Agatha. Then, Kid smiled at the two boys and said "Let's go back to the party"

"Oh Kid, before we go inside, there's something me and Black Star have to tell you" Soul said and blocked the two doors that led to the party.

"Oh I'm sure, it's not very important, I've got to get back to the guests" Kid explained as he rolled his eyes and pushed Soul out of the way. He placed his two hands on the two handles and opened the door. Soul and Black Star looked at each other, they looked a bit nervous. As soon as Kid opened the doors he could clearly see that Agatha was dancing with Crona…. un-symmetrical. Crona's right hand on Agatha's waist, left hand were holding Agatha's left hand as well, and Agatha's right hand was on Crona's shoulder. Kid's right eye began to twitch, his hands formed into knuckles.

_What on earth is Crona doing?! Is he seriously dancing with Agatha… my fiancé?! How dare he!? He's not even dancing with her symmetrically! Well, I'm going to show him, what happens when you don't dance with my fiancé symmetrically!_ Kid angrily thought and was about march right in the party, before being dragged out by Black Star and Soul.

"Kid, don't do it!" Soul pleaded.

"Why not? He's dancing with my girl! Not to mention un-symmetrically!" Kid cried out angrily.

"For Crona, and not to mention Agatha's sake, don't do it!" Soul once again pleaded. Kid began to calm down, counted from 1 to 8.

"Fine, I won't. Now let me go!" Kid said breaking free from Soul and Black Star's grip and walked into the party to go to the balcony to get some fresh air.

**At the dance floor**

"It's been so long" Crona said to his dancing partner, Agatha.

"I know" Agatha smiled.

"Um… why did you think I was dead?" Crona asked.

"Well, I never got to see you anymore and when I wanted to try and find you, my mother wouldn't allow me" Agatha admitted.

"So how is your spells coming along?" Crona asked. Agatha smiled, he was the only person who knew she was witch, that's because she told him when they were just kids.

"Pretty good, but please don't say it out so loudly" Agatha said. Crona then apologized, he knew if Agatha was exposed, she would surely die.

"I promise I won't tell a soul, but why are you going to marry Death the Kid?" Crona asked. He was worried for his friend.

Agatha sighed "I'm not sure why, it's an_ arrange_ marriage. My parents made the deal with Lord Death, not me".

Crona nodded "You want to take a break?"

"Ya, I should go check on Kid" Agatha said and went to look for the young shinigami. After 20 minutes, she found him on the balcony.

"Hey, I was worried about you" Agatha said to the expressionless shinigami.

"Oh hey. Ya, Soul and Black Star said you sent them to go check on me" Kid said.

"Is something wrong?" Agatha asked Kid.

"No, not really, I just wish my father told me I was going to marry _you_" Kid explained. And saw that Agatha looked very hurt.

"I-I don't mean, that I don't like you, or find you attractive, I just wished my dad told me he made an arrange marriage for me." Kid said trying to comfort Agatha.

"Oh ok. I just wish my parents told me that I'm going to marry the next Grim Reaper" Agatha admitted. After talking for 30 minutes, Angelina and Liz went to the balcony.

"Hey, sis, mom and dad said it's getting late and we have to go" Angelina said.

"Same goes for you, too Kid" Liz said. Then, Angelina went up to Kid.

"So, you're my twin sis' fiancé, so nice to meet you!" Angelina said happily as she shook Kid's hand quite viciously, then let go his hand.

"So glad to meet you too, Angelina" Kid said as he held his throbbing arm.

"Well, bye Kid. Bye, Liz" Agatha and Angelina said at the same time. After that everyone began to leave it was getting really late. After about 10 minutes everyone was at their house sleeping, while Agatha was wide awake.

_I'm getting married to a Grim Reaper?! B-but I'm a witch, what am I going to do?!" _Agatha thought, and began to get drowsy. _Might as well sleep it off, maybe it'll get better in the morning…_

**Alright guys hope you like this chapter. Until the next chapter, farewell, from Jumpinlove **


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Life can be funny sometimes…

The next day everyone was getting ready for school, though most didn't want to go.

**At Soul and Maka's Apartment**

"Soul wake up!" Maka shouted to her hung-over weapon. "And you, get the hell out!" she said to the half-awaken, half-naked girl.

"I have a name, it's Lola! Call me later, okay Soul?" Lola said as she put on her pants and shirt, as she walked out of Soul and Maka's apartment.

"Alright fine, I'm up!" Soul groaned and when he got up, Maka immediately turned red and ran to the living room.

"What? What wrong, Maka?!" Soul cried out from his room.

"Hey Maka what's wrong?" Blair asked in her human form to the still crimson Maka.

"Soul's naked, I saw…. I saw his… um…. stuff" Maka explained.

"What like you mean his penis?" Blair asked.

"Please don't say that…" Maka groaned as Soul went to check on her, fully clothed.

"Maka you okay?" Soul asked.

"Shut up, and let's go to school!" Maka cried out as she and Soul walked out the door.

"Hey, what about me?!" Blair asked as she transformed in her cat form. "Oh well, might as well go for a walk." And jumped out the window and landed on a roof top.

**At Kid's mansion **

"Alright Patty, wake up we got to get to school." Liz said as she shook her little sister, Patty, awake.

"Alright, fine" Patty said as she rubbed her eye to get rid of the crust that forms around the eye.

"C'mon let's go wake up Kid" Liz said as she walked down the hall to go to Kid's bedroom.

"Liz, why do you hate Agatha?" Patty asked before her sister opened the door that led to Kid's room. This question stunned Liz, she didn't know what to say, and after a few moments Liz answered her sister's question.

"Patty, I don't hate Agatha, I'm just a little upset that she beat up Kid, that's all" Liz explained.

"Be nice to her" Patty said to her sister.

"Huh? Um... Patty, could you repeat that?" Liz asked her sister.

"Be nice to Agatha, she's new and Kid's fiancé. I want you to be nice to her, promise you'll try" Patty repeated once more, but in full detail. Liz looked expressionless to her little sister, trying to decide if she should promise to at least try to be nicer to Kid's _fiancé, _Liz still hasn't gotten used to the word '_fiancé_'.

Liz smiled at her sister and put her hand on Patty's shoulder "OK, Patty, I'll try for you and Kid" and opened Kid's bedroom door and saw it was empty…

"Kid? Where are you?" Liz called out in the empty Shinigami's room. And felt the gentle breeze coming through the window, the curtains were flapping because of this wind.

"Hey, sis! I found something!" Patty announced and was waving a piece of paper that she got from the black and white covers on the bed. Liz grabbed the paper and began to read out loud. Both could vision Kid narrating the letter he had written for the two weapons to find.

_Dear Patty and Liz,_

_ I decided to go to school early, I just need to clear things out about this 'engagement' with my father. I woke up early to make sure everything was symmetrical, and if you moved anything and made it unsymmetrical, fix it at ONCE! I'm talking about you, Patty! I guess I'll see you guys at school._

_P.S. Close the window will you? I think I forgot to close it! Also check to make sure every, and I mean EVERY bathroom that the toilet paper is folded into triangles, I just have this feeling that not all are folded, it might just be my imagination, but check will you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Death the Kid_

Liz rolled her eyes. _Leave it to Kid to write letter to make sure everything is similar to one another_ Liz thought. "Well, Patty, let's go what Kid asked us to do, I seriously don't want to hear him whining about unsymmetrical his house is and call himself garbage, while he barricades himself in his room" Liz said as she closed the window and closed the curtains. Then, the two began to walk down the hallway to check _all_ the bathrooms.

**At Agatha's Apartment**

"Rise and shine, everyone!" Angelina called out to the sleeping Skylar, Hailey, Li, Agatha, and Hailey as she opened the curtains to allow the sun's rays to hit on the sleeping beauties.

Though they slept for a little longer, they did eventually wake up, Coronelle and Skylar groaned as the sun's ray hit their faces and went straight to the bathroom to get themselves ready. While Hailey began to put on her clothes, she doesn't like to stick out much. After a few minutes everyone was ready, everyone except Agatha.

"Agatha wake up, you're going to be late!" Angelina cried as she shook what she thought was her sister's body. When it didn't work the first time, she shook more viciously until a white pillow came out of Agatha's bed. That's when Angelina grabbed the covers and yanked it out the bed, Angelina first gasped, when she saw it was only pillows.

"An-Angelina I-I found this…" Hailey shyly said as she handed the note to her weapon.

"Thanks, Hailey!" Angelina said happily and began to read the note out loud, all the girls could picture Agatha narrating the letter she had written.

_Dear Angelina, Hailey, Li, Coronelle, and Skylar,_

_ I decided to get to school early, I just need some time to myself to think about this 'engagement' business. Please don't look for me, I seriously need to think about this. I apologize if anyone got worried about the pillows that took my place on my bed. If Kid comes and asks where I am please make-up an excuse, I don't want to have him make a scene or anything… Thank you for understanding._

_Love, _

_Agatha Johnson Peace _

Li sighed "Well, we better do what my mistress asks us too…" The rest of the girls nodded and began to walk out the door to go to school.

**At school**

Agatha was testing her balance on the middle red needle that stick out of the academy. She felt wind as it went through her hair, the wind was trying to blow her cloak away, yet it had no luck… She felt the cool wind hitting against her body.

Agatha sighed "After school I'm going to have a talk with mother and father! What am I going to do…? I'm going to marry Kid…" Though she didn't like the idea much, she did smile a little when she said Kid's name. Though she wouldn't tell any of her friends or family, she had to admit that Kid was pretty cute… She began to smile and blush at the thought of being married to a young, handsome shinigami… She then scolded her self

_What on earth are you thinking?! You're a witch, he's a grim reaper. His kind has killed your kind for years! _Agatha's witch side stated. _Why, don't we give him a chance? He might be different from what we've been told. _Agatha's human side claimed. Agatha sighed as her two blood lines began to bicker with one another, her cautious witch blood that she got from her mother was trying to knock some sense into her carefree human blood that she got from her father. She tried to ignore them by grabbing onto the sharp end of the point to let her hands carry her body, she could feel the blood rushing to her face, though she knew it was bad for her health, but she liked it. Her cloak was covering her face, yet she didn't mind at all she was so used to living in dark places that she still hasn't gotten used to the bright sun that hovered over the city. What she didn't realize is that Kid was skating his way to the school.

"I wonder if my father is awake yet. I just hope I don't run into Agatha…" Kid said to himself. Though he did think Agatha was kind of cute, he just wasn't ready to commit to someone so quickly. He needed time to get to know her before he ties the knot with her.

"Alright, better get off, should I fly or just walk back to the balcony?" Agatha asked herself as she did a back flip and landed on her feet and took off her cloak revealing her clothes. "Better go back to the balcony, don't want to expose my wings." As she was walking to the balcony, her foot slipped and she began to fall and scream.

_Why are you screaming?! Just use your wings! _Agatha's witch side said, but before she could open her hidden bat wings, she heard a familiar voice "Beelzebub, let's go!" and was caught then none other than Death the Kid.

_What is Agatha doing here?! (Sigh) She probably need to think alone as well…_ Kid thought and looked at Agatha who was blushing, he decided to give her a smirk in return which earned Agatha rolling her eyes at him. Kid landed on the balcony still holding Agatha, he then stared at the red needle that caused Agatha to nearly plummet to the ground, forgetting the extra weight he was carrying.

After a few moments, Agatha cleared her throat "Um… Kid you can put me down know…"

"Hm? Oh, of course, sorry" Kid said embarrassed for not remembering about Agatha and gently put her feet down first so she could stand.

"So, what are you doing here?" Agatha asked, studying Kid's expression and see what kind of excuse he was going to make up.

Kid smirked and put his two fingers on Agatha's chin picking it slightly up so she could only focus on his orange/yellow eyes. "I was going to ask you the same thing…" Kid replied his voice smoother then silk

This caught Agatha off guard, her legs felt like jelly, anytime a boy paid any attention to her in any dimension, she always felt shy. Though she's been to a few other dimension there's always been a few boys that flirted with her, she thought could handle her 'shy' times, but I guess she needs more practice.

"Well Ms. Johnson? I'm waiting" Kid said to the now crimsoned faced Agatha.

"I came here to think about our um… _e-engagement…_" Agatha said weakly and pulled her face back from Kid's grip and began to walk near the edge of the balcony to calm down. This made Kid smirk that he was successfully charming Agatha and noticed that he was holding her cloak. He decided to 'charm' Agatha some more. He began to walk closer to Agatha, who was taking deep breaths to calm down. He tapped his shoulder and showed Agatha that he has her cloak.

"Hey give that back!" Agatha cried and tried to grab her cloak, but Kid pulled it away.

"No, try to catch me first!" Kid said and got on Beelzebub and flew a few feet up in the air.

"QUIT IT!" Agatha said to Kid trying to sound serious, but ended up having a bubbly tone.

"You have to catch me, first!" Kid called out as he laughed as Agatha jumped to try and grab her cloak back.

"Kid give it back! Quit teasing me! This so immature!" Agatha said smiling at the laughing Shinigami. Though she knew that Kid was only teasing and toying with her and also she could've just kicked Kid's ass again and get her cloak back, yet she just decided to go along with Kid's childish games.

This went on for a few minutes, but after a while Kid finally decided to be mature and hand Agatha her cloak. "Here" Kid said handing Agatha her cloak back. Agatha just looked at the shinigami cautiously before deciding whether or not to grab the cloak from the Kid's grasp.

_What if it's just another game? I just hope it isn't, I'm not so used to being in the open like this, only when it's dark out when i transform into a cat! He better not be toying with me! _Agatha thought and made a swift grab for her beloved cloak.

"Thanks" Agatha said with a smile as she put on her cloak and hood up. They then heard the school bell ring and decided to walk to school together.

"So, why do you always put up your hood? Doesn't that make it harder for you to see?" Kid asked Agatha.

"No, not really, i cans see perfectly fine with hood or no hood. I'm just really used to the dark…" Agatha explained ignoring the snickers, smirks and murmuring from the other students.

_I still can't believe Kid fainted yesterday! Agatha is so weird, never taking off her cloak, what do you think she's hiding? Hey, who do you think wears the 'pants' in relationship? _(Smirk) _Bet its Agatha_

"Well, this is my first period class" Agatha said as she pointed to the classroom that said 'History room 412'

"Oh well see you later" Kid said as he began to leave to go to Steins' classroom, but not before flashing Agatha a smile goodbye.

"Bye" Agatha said as she waved Kid goodbye.

_Remember Agatha as soon as its after school you NEED to talk to mother and father!_ Agatha thought as she went into classroom and saw her friends waving at her, and calling her to come and sit with them.

_After school, I have to talk to father _Kid thought as he made his way to Steins' classroom.

**Hope you guys like this chapter! And don't forget to leave your reviews! Until the next chapter, I bid you a farewell!**

**-Jumpinlove ^_^**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright guys I'm back with a new chapter! Also this chapter may be inappropriate to some readers, so ya… You have been warned. On with the Chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: We need some answers! The cat is out of the bag?**

"So Kid what did you do when you got here?" Liz asked hoping the question will kill some time as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Oh, nothing really I just skated on Beelzebub around the campus a few times." Kid said in a calm yet cautious tone. Kid had noticed that Liz has been acting a bit strangely ever since Agatha and her family arrived, he's been meaning to ask about it, but has been very busy lately.

"Hey, Kid, Liz, Patty over here!" Maka called out waving at them to come to their usual lunch table. The two Thompson walked ahead, while Kid noticed Agatha walking alongside with Crona laughing and talking… Kid began to narrow his eyes at the two and was about to walk toward them, before Liz grabbed his arm and led him to the lunch table the rest of their friends were sitting at. Right as Kid sat down Crona was walking toward the table and sat right next to Soul.

"Hey guys" Crona said happily.

"So what's going on with you and Agatha?" Soul asked nudging the pink haired Crona.

"W-were just catching up on things that's all, honest!" Crona said in his defense, noticing the glare that Kid was giving him.

"Hey Agatha, you and Crona have been spending a lot of time together, did you even tell Kid about your childhood relationship?" Angelina asked her twin sister as Agatha was looking through her knapsack.

"Oh I'm sure Kid doesn't mind it and I'll tell him soon enough" Agatha said to reassuring her twin that everything will be fine as she continued to look for something, quite viciously.

"Mistress, what are you looking for?" Li asked her now frustrated Agatha.

"I… can't… find… my lunch box!" Agatha explained as Skylar was trying hard not to laugh, while Coronelle snickered and shushing her weapon partner. Both decided to play a little trick on their friend, Coronelle even persuaded Soul to go along with the trick, it's a _dirty _trick, but they haven't caused any trouble since they got here! They need this.

"Would you like to have my lunch, mistress?" Li asked pushing her lunch package to Agatha. Agatha took a moment to see what Li had packed, she saw sushi, rice, and vegetable neatly placed in Li's lunch container and pushed it back to her partner.

"It's OK, Li. I'm not very hungry, I just want a fruit or something." Agatha explained.

"Well, lucky for you Agatha, I accidentally packed two fruits, you can have this banana" Coronelle said slyly and playful tone. Agatha raised her eyebrow to the snake-loving female.

"Thanks…" Agatha replied as she grabbed the banana and put her hood down. She began to peel the banana.

"Hey, Agatha remember when we were little we used to _deep throat _things? And how you were the best of all of us?" Skylar said as Coronelle was waving/signaling Soul.

"Ya, why?" Agatha said as she finished taking off the skin from her banana

"Well, let's see if you're still the best! Bet you can't though…" Skylar snickered.

Agatha rolled her eyes "Seriously? Fine, just to prove that I'm still the best, I'll accept your bet!" As she opened her mouth as wide as she can and slowly began putting the banana in her mouth.

"Hey, Kid look!" Soul said pointing at the window.

"What? What is it?" Kid asked as he turned around and saw Agatha sticking a banana in her mouth. Kid's eyes went large at the sight, he felt his face turning warm.

"Kid what is it?" Crona asked and saw what Kid was looking at, he began to blush at the sight as well. Kid licked his lips, speechless that Agatha is able to fit a whole banana in her mouth. Lucky guy, I suppose.

"Oh you guys are sick!" Maka said as she narrowed her eyes and shook her head at Black Star, Crona, and Kid. Kid tried to look away, scolding himself for acting this way, he placed his hands near his pants, and felt something poking against the fabric of his pants.

_What is that? It can't be my…. Wait is it? Oh, God it is! I got to get out of here! I can't let the entire lunch room see I have an erection! I have to get to the restroom, but how?! _Kid thought and began to panic. He stood up, his hands covering his crotch and began to run toward the doors to get to the restrooms.

"Kid what's wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"Can't talk right now! I need to use the washroom!" Kid explained and ran out the room. As soon as he left, Agatha finished deep throating/ eating the banana

"See, I told you I could do it!" Agatha happily said.

"Ya, you sure showed me!" Skylar said before bursting into laughter along with Coronelle.

"Wait… what's so funny?" Agatha asked and saw Black Star and Crona blushing and look wide-eyed at her, while Soul was laughing hysterically. "Wait… where's Kid?"

"Something about going to the washroom" Angelina explained.

"T-the washroom?!" Agatha repeated, she knew what _that_ meant. "You guys are sick!" as she pointed at Coronelle and Skylar who were still laughing.

"Oh come, on Agatha, you always take things seriously, it was just a joke!" Angelina said.

Agatha just rolled her eyes in disgust "Just a _JOKE_? Whatever, I'm going for another walk!" And began to walk in the other exit that was near.

"M-mistress would you like me to come?" Li asked.

"No, Li just stay here, please" Agatha said with a sigh and pushed the double doors to go outside. When the coast was clear, she turned into a cat.

"Coronelle and Skylar are such assholes! And Angelina saying to calm the fuck down?! Are you serious?! Calm down, calm down…" Cat Agatha said to herself as she sat on a stone bench.

**At the lunch room.**

"I wonder why Kid needed to use the bathroom badly." Patty said "Did he know to go potty badly?"

"I guess you can say that" Soul smirked.

"Soul, you better not be involved in this!" Liz warned.

"What? Me? You think little old me is involve with Kid getting an erection? I was just trying to get Kid to look at the window!" Soul said in his best 'innocent' tone.

"What's an 'erection'?" Patty asked.

"It's nothing, Patty!" Tsubaki said as a bead of sweat formed on her forehead.

"Maybe I should go look for Agatha" Crona said, his face back to normal.

"I don't think that's a good idea, just eat your lunch" Maka said pulling his arm down to make him sit.

"I… uh… wonder how Kid's doing" Black Star asked, his face also was back to normal.

"Oh… I'm sure he's fine!" Soul said with a chuckle.

"Not funny, Soul!" Maka said as she punched his arm.

**Let's see how Kid's doing…**

Kid was running down the hall, covering his crotch area with his hands. He kicked open the door, and saw two boys washing their hands while they talked.

"Get OUT!" Kid barked. The two boys looked confused, but when they realized it was the shinigami's son, they ran out. As soon they left, he saw that the middle stall was taken. Because of his OCD disorder, he _needs_ the middle stall or he'll lose it! He kicked it open.

"Hey what the fuck, man? A guy can't take a dump in peace?!" a kid with a black and red Mohawk asked.

"Get the FUCK out!" Kid yelled and he pulled the boy off the toilet and kicked him out of the bathroom, even though his pants and boxers were at his knees. He quickly locked the door and went straight for the middle stall, he flush quickly and began to unbuckle his pants, and pulled both his pants and boxers down, as he sat on the toilet. He saw his erection, he saw his penis was very stiff. He didn't know what to do, this was the first time he ever got sexually aroused! He took deep breathes and gently put his two hands gently on his pale erection. He began pumping himself.

"Is this how you do it?" Kid asked himself, and began pumping faster, a small moan escaped from his lips. A few moments later he came for his first time!

"That… that was amazing…." Kid said breathless and began to pull up his boxers and pants. He went straight to the sink, the middle one of course, he felt different, he felt good about himself for some odd reason.

"So that's masturbation, I think I like this activity" Kid admitted to his reflection. He unlocked the bathroom door and went straight to find his friends.

**At the balcony**

"That was a nice walk" Agatha said to herself "Better change back before lunch is over" She looked around a couple of time, and turned back. "Oh it's good to be a human, again!"

"Oh my…" Maka started to say. Agatha turned around and saw that Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Crona, Maka, Soul, and Black Star looking at her.

_Crap! Did they see me change back to human?!_ Agatha thought. "Um… hey guys… h-how much of that did you see?"

"Wow, she can deep-throat a whole banana and turn into a cat, how 'normal' is that?" Liz said as she crossed her arms.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew I wasn't alone!" An unfamiliar voiced happily screeched. Agatha turned and saw a black cat with a long hat, a long curly tail, and her eyes was as yellow as gold, she was smiling at Agatha. She turned as well into a human, she had purple hair, a black dress, white diamonds on it, a bigger version of her hat, it has crooked end of it. She ran toward Agatha and hugged her.

"I can't breathe!" Agatha said as she gasped for air, she couldn't breathe because she was being suffocated from Blair's breast.

"I knew I wasn't the only cat with a ton of power!" Blair exclaimed.

"So, Kid is going to get married to a cat" Black Star said.

"What? No, I'm not a cat, I'm a full blooded human!" Agatha said in her defense.

"Then, why did you turn into a cat?" Liz asked suspiciously

"I…I, well… um…." Agatha started to say, but couldn't find the words to explain the incident they witnessed. Then someone put their hand on her mouth, it took her a moment that it was Angelina's hand.

"Well, you see. We were walking down a forest once when we were little. And we were ambush by a witch! A… uh… Puma witch! And she nearly put a curse on me, but Agatha pushed me aside and she got stuck with the curse!" Angelina explained.

"Yes, and also our family were able to help her take control of her feline curse! That's why she is able to turn into a cat whenever she wants!" Hailey explained.

"Ya! It's true! She told me about it when we were little!" Crona admitted, though he knew everything they said was a lie.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kid asked from behind.

"Hey, Kid, Agatha can turn into a cat!" Soul explained. "Show Kid your ability, Agatha!"

Agatha sighed "Fine". And she transformed into her cat form, her fur black as ash, her eyes dark blue, she wore a black collar with white lace, connected to it was a small golden bell. Kid walked up to her and picked her up.

Kid smirked "Mind, meowing for me, Ms. Johnson?" Agatha rolled her eyes "Meow" she said in her most convincing cat voice. Kid began to blush on how symmetrical Agatha looked in her cat form.

"So beautiful…" Kid whispered to himself. And the bell rang, he put Agatha down. "Come on, guys time for class". Agatha transformed back into her human state and walked into the building along with the others.

**After School**

"Alright I'll see you guys later, I need to talk to my father first" Kid explained to Liz and Patty.

"Alright just don't stay out too late" Liz said as she and her sister walked down the stairs to go home. Kid began to walk to his father's office.

"Hello! Hello, how is my wonderful son?" Lord Death greeted his son. Though Kid tried to act serious he couldn't help, but smile at the greeting.

"Father, I came here, because I need to know why you made the engagement with Agatha's family in the first place" Kid explained. Lord Death sighed, if he told Kid the whole truth, then Kid wouldn't go for the marriage, so he decided to tell some of the truth, but not all and stretch it a little.

"Kid, I made the engagement because Viper, Agatha's mother, was being hunted down by the witch council, because she had did something terribly wrong, but I forgot what. Viper needed to protect her family, and she knew if the witches found out she intertwined with Grim Reapers the hunt will be off, and you were only 3 or 4 when I agreed, so I thought it wasn't best to tell you a such a young age" Lord Death admitted.

"So you decided to wait over 9 years to tell me" Kid replied trying to take all the information in.

"Why, yes, I did. Anything else, Kid?" Lord Death asked, but Kid was already leaving.

"No father, that's all I wanted to talk, goodbye dad." Kid said.

**At Viper and Howard's apartment**

Agatha knocked on the front door before opening it "Mom? Dad?" She saw then on the couch her dad doing push-ups while her mom was reading.

"Yes, Agatha?" Viper asked.

"Mom, dad why am I going to get married to Kid if I'm a, well you-know-what" Agatha asked, while her father stopped doing his push-ups and sat on the couch.

"Agatha, remember how I told you that my kind wasn't allowed to be with Howard's kind? Only for creating Kishin eggs and eating souls?" Viper said. Agatha nodded. "Well, I decided to bend the rules, because I love your father, and that's when the towns' people and witch council started hunting after us…" Agatha remembers all the blood, the soulless eyes when the life was drained from her family's eyes. It was horrible… "And well I decided to get help from Lord Death who agreed to let Kid marry you, if you do not show your magic, to him. Agatha please, when you get mad don't, please don't use your magic…"

"Yes, mother. I promise I won't use my magic, but there is something you should know, Kid and his group, they know I can turn into a cat, but Angelina and Hailey they told the others that a witch placed a curse on me, so it might be OK." Agatha admitted. Viper and Howard glanced at each other, they both nodded.

"It's OK, just don't try to turn into a cat often, especially when there are a large crowd of people, OK?" Viper said as she hugged her daughter. Agatha nodded.

"Ya, Agatha we care about you and twin sister, not to mention your cousin, Hailey. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to yall." Howard said as he gave a hug to his worried-looking daughter.

Agatha looked at how worried her parents were "Alright mom and dad, I won't use my powers, unless I need too, is that OK?" Both her parents nodded, Agatha kissed them good-bye and went straight to her apartment.

**A/N: Alright guys if you have any thoughts, or ideas, I'd love to hear them. So remember to review or PM me! **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Warning this chapter may be a bit bloody… **

**Chapter 12: Agatha's moving in? Some secrets are worse than others…**

It been a couple of weeks ever since Agatha and her family made it to Death City. So far, they've found out Agatha will marry Kid as soon as they graduate the academy. Because of that they've been trying to spend more time together, to learn more about each other.

**In Lord Death's office**

"Hello, hello!" Lord Death greeted to his son, Agatha, Li and the Thompson sisters.

"Hello, father" Kid greeted back

"Hello, Lord Death" Agatha and Li greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Death" Liz and Patty replied.

"Yes, well know that we are all greeted, I have something very important to say, and before you all go home-!" Lord Death started to say before being interrupted by an excited Patty

"What is it Mr. Lord Death?" Patty excitedly asked

"Well, you see, Agatha's parents and I decided that it is alright if Agatha and Li moves in to the mansion. Isn't that exciting?!" Lord Death announced happily. Agatha just look at Li, though Li had a small smile plastered on her face, she was expressionless.

"So, father, Agatha and Li are moving into our home, is that what you said?" Kid asked, his tone clam, but was a bit surprised that his father and Agatha's parents are pretty much deciding what's going to happening his and Agatha's life…

_It's only been a couple of weeks and Agatha is already moving in?! What next week, are they going to tell Kid that it's okay for him to have sex with Agatha?_ Liz thought. She was trying to be nice to Agatha, helping her when she gets lost, warning her about Stein's classroom of dissection, but she wasn't really all that friendly with Agatha, they were more like acquaintances than friends.

"Are all of you OK with that?" Lord Death asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright well, all of you should get going, then" They all left.

**At Agatha's apartment**

"So you're just going to move in? Just like that?" Skylar asked while helping Li pack.

"Ya, I guess… Li and I are going right now actually." Agatha explained as she was packing up her stuff.

"Just remember sis, if Kid goes out of line, we'll have your back, ya hear?" Angelina reminded. Agatha couldn't help, but smile at the comment, all her life, Angelina has been there for Agatha… which made her even guiltier about what happened in the past… about how she should've protected her sister when all those bad things started happening.

"Mistress, are you ready to go, now?" Li asked her suitcase was already packed.

"Ya, Li let's go before it gets too dark" Agatha said as she finished packing. Li and Agatha said their goodbyes to their friends and went straight for the mansion.

"Ah, ladies you're here" Kid greeted at his two guest and gestured the two in.

"Wow, it's so beautiful" Agatha commented.

"If you mean by symmetrical, then ya it is pretty cool" Liz replied.

"You guys hungry. We're about to cook something!" Patty said coming out of the kitchen with an apron on.

"Oh, please allow me to help, you and Liz" Li said as she put her bag down and followed Patty to the kitchen.

"Liz, before you help with dinner, can you put Li's bag in the room she's staying?" Kid asked. Liz nodded and took the bag and began walking down the hall to the nearby guest room.

"So, where am I staying?" Agatha asked.

Kid cleared his throat "_Y-you'll be staying in my room…" _Kid said softly

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you, where am I staying?" Agatha asked.

Kid sighed "Follow me…" he said as he led Agatha to a room that had a golden handle on it and opened it, revealing a bed made out of oak, a black wardrobe, a balcony and other things.

"Kid, is this your bedroom…?" Agatha nervously asked.

"Correction, it's _our_ room, if we're going to get married, we might as well get used to sleeping in the same bed, I'll give you some time to put your stuff away, there should be a drawer for you to put away your things" Kid explained and left to go check on dinner.

Agatha put her things on the bed, touching the smooth wood and looking around at her new room, she opened her bag and began taking out the things that she brought. Before she put her things away she sat on the bed, looking at the smiling moon. She took off her cloak and looked at her arms…

_"Monlde Ukale" _Agatha softly chanted, revealing cut marks on both her arms; two cuts on each arm, she took out a small knife from her bag and gently pressed the blade to her skin, small bubbles formed before being replaced by her blood. She didn't care much about the pain, she embraced it, and after cutting her right arm she gently cut her left arm as well, making sure both arms were symmetrical.

As soon as the blood dried up she chanted _"Andele Kolino" _and the cuts on her arms disappeared, she knew she had to hide the knife and noticed the nightstand next to her, she went to the side of it and chanted "_Ocules domret" _and a magic drawer appeared, Agatha stored her knife and other witch-related materials inside. Spells like these didn't need much magic, so she didn't need to worry about releasing her, Soul Protect to cast them. Then, she heard a knock on the door

"Agatha? It's me, Liz, I was hoping we could talk for a moment" Liz said as she opened the bedroom door.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Agatha asked.

"Just call me, Liz. Look I just wanted to say…sorry for giving you a hard time on the first week, it's just that Kid means a lot to _me_… err I mean _us, _as in me and Patty" Liz quickly added as Agatha raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"It's OK, I don't really care, really. Now can you leave me be? I have a lot of unpacking to do" Agatha asked. Liz bit the inside of her cheek, nodded, and left.

"Wow, it's obvious she's in love with Kid, it must be killing her that I'm marrying him… I wonder if he knows…" Agatha muttered to herself. After dinner everyone was getting ready for bed, everyone else went to bed, except for Kid and Agatha.

"Hey, Kid something wrong?" Agatha asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"N-no, not really, just a little nervous about sleeping with you…" Kid asked as he rubbed his neck with his hand.

"What? It's not like we're going to have intercourse or something. And I'm actually going to sleep in my cat form" Agatha reassured him as she turned into a cat. Kid nodded and got into bed while Agatha slept right next to him.

**1 hour later**

Agatha opened her eye and saw Kid was fast asleep. Agatha stretched before turning human, she got dressed cloak and all, jumped out the balcony window, and ran away straight to the desert.

"It's almost… time… better get going…" Agatha panted, before summoning a small vortex leading to a forest and going through it. She was walking in the forest before being slammed to a nearby tree by a mysterious figure.

"It's about time you came, I thought I was going to do this little stunt on my own" the mysterious figure said. Agatha just laughed at the comment.

"What and let you have all the fun? You shouldn't doubt a witch's daughter, Wendigo" Agatha warned. With that said Wendigo released her and created a small fire on a stick and handed it to Agatha. Wendigo took off his deer skull and revealed his face, which he hardly does. He looked the same as always; short brown messy hair, green eyes, olive skin, he smiled at her revealing his sharp jagged teeth. Agatha noticed that his right arm was turning scaly and his hand started to form into a claw, his other arm was still normal, his weapon of choice a small ax. (He's not a meister, btw)

"Come on, let's go, also your shirt is stained with blood I hope you didn't fill up before this stunt" Agatha said as they walked and saw smoke coming out a wooden cabin.

"Of course not, you can't eat all of that by yourself" Wendigo smirked as he put on his deer skull. Agatha just rolled her eyes in the dark and stopped at the window of the cabin, they both saw a couple of hunters drinking and playing cards.

"Mabel, quit being worthless and bring us more drink!" One of the hunters ordered to a scrawny, nervous looking brunette.

"Y-yes George" Mable replied and started passing out more drinks to the hunters. When passing out the last of the drinks one of the hunters groped her butt.

"Hey George are you sure you married a woman and not a little girl?! She barely has anything on her!" One of the hunters howled. This caused Mabel to spill a leftover drink, when she got up George slapped her

"You clumsy whore! Clean this shit up now!" George growled. This made Agatha's blood boil, she growled at the conversation. When Mabel was cleaning the mess up, Agatha saw the bruises on her arms.

"You want to get these assholes now?" Wendigo asked. Agatha nodded.

"Mabel when your-" George started before the lights went out. Then they heard a scream, Mabel quickly got matches and lit up candles. They saw that one of the hunters on the floor dead, his throat torn open. Blood spilled to the floor, all the other hunters grabbed their guns ready to fire.

"Oh I don't think so!" Agatha cried before using her magic to take away and destroying their guns.

"You, but we all thought-" One of the hunters started.

"What that I was dead, it's going to take a lot more then leaving me for dead in a mountain, to kill me!" Agatha roared as her hands turned into claws and mauled the hunter too death. After killing that man, Agatha looked at the nervous and scared crowd.

"I remember all the things you did to my family! I remember how you threw my father to the chasm, how you tied up my mother to be burned alive and all the abuse you did to my sister and I!" Agatha cried as she and Wendigo killed the rest of the hunters except for George and Mabel, leaving them the only survivors.

"What are you going to do to me you, motherfucking witch?!" George cried.

Wendigo laughed "We ain't going to do nothing to you, not until she decided!" as he pointed his bloody axe at Mabel, who was very scared.

"M-me? Why me?" Mabel asked.

"Because I want to see if he dies a painless and quick death or a long and painful death" Agatha smirked.

Mabel looked at her husband, who looked stern but terrified. Mabel began to sob and cried out "Please kill him! No more abuse please!"

"I'm going to take that as a 'long and painful death'. What do you think Agatha?" Wendigo asked. Agatha nodded in agreement. Wendigo and Agatha were walking toward George while Mabel backed away.

"No! N-no stay back!" George cried out, but the two didn't they just walked closer and closer to George. All Mabel heard were the bloodcurdling screams coming from George, when the screams stopped she opened her eyes to see blood splattered everywhere, George was so mauled that you all there was, was a pile of flesh, blood and bones.

"Never tell anyone of what you've just witnessed. Or else we'll find you" Agatha warned. Mabel nodded. "Come on, Wendigo, it's time for us to leave…"

And so the left, leaving behind her bloody revenge along with a frightened witness.

"So how are you feeling, Ms. Johnson?" Wendigo asked before Agatha went into the portal

"I'm feeling quite well, thank you. Well I must be off, goodbye" Agatha replied as she went into the portal and made it back to Kid's bedroom.

**The next day at school**

"Hello everyone, instead of doing a dissection, we'll be doing a special experiment" Stein said, while his class was murmuring what the 'experiment' was about.

"We'll be switching weapons, I've already picked who you'll be switching with at the bulletin board near my class, after class you'll see who you'll be trading with" Stein explained. "Some of you may be wondering, why you are trading weapons, the reason being is that there might be times where you won't have your usual weapon partner and also it might not be the best thing to get so dependent on your partner. So Lord Death and I decided to do this little experiment. You'll also do a mission, for the mission, you and another meister can do a double mission or you can do a single mission, your choice." Stein continued to explain.

After class everyone who are they trading with. Kid was trading with Agatha, Crona was trading with Hailey, Maka with Coronelle, and Black Star with Kirikou. Everyone was OK with the trading, while Kid was a little unsure.

"Um… no offense Li, but I can't use you, you're a single weapon, I need two weapons or else I'll be asymmetrical!" Kid cried. Agatha rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Li, transform into Sai mode, will you?" Agatha asked while holding Patty and Liz in gun form.

"Yes mistress" Li replied and transformed into two identical Sais, her handle was the color of black and yellow, her blade was as sharp as knife.

Kid sighed happily "Much better!". After that was settled everyone began to pick what type of missions they'll go on for the project.

**A/N: Alright I'm going to end this chapter here, if you have any questions/comments/ideas, please PM or leave a review. I'll very much appreciate it! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm on Spring Break mode! So hopefully I'll be able to add a few new chapters!**

Chapter 13: The curse of the emerald necklace. Legend of the wish granting statue

It's been at least a week since this whole 'trading weapons' project, everyone was either practicing or getting ready for the mission they chose. As soon as everyone decided their mission, they all went to go check with Stein. All but Agatha and Kid, before they were able to pick a mission, they were called to go see Lord Death.

"Father, why did you summon us? We need to practice and pick a mission given to us by Dr. Stein" Kid asked in a calm but noticeably annoyed tone.

"Aw… Yes well, I actually picked a mission for you!" Lord Death explained

"With all due respect, Lord Death, why am I here?" Agatha asked.

"Oh yes, well I actually decided to make it a tag-team, anyway the mission is very important! We cannot afford you guys to lose!" Lord Death explained. Kid and Agatha glanced at each other and nodded. If they were called by Lord Death himself, they knew it must be important.

"What's the mission Lordy Death?" Patty anxiously asked.

"Ah yes well, the mission is to retrieve a mystic wish granting stone statue of Atahualpa. We cannot allow it to be in the hands of Arachnid" Lord Death explained

"So you need us to bring it back here, so you can store it in the vault?" Li asked. Lord Death nodded.

"But I must warn you, as all ways there are traps and obstacles protecting the two pieces" Lord Death admitted.

"Father, what do you mean by "two" pieces?" Kid asked, impatiently.

"Ah yes, well you see when these two pieces are connected together, a spirit will come out and grant one person, one wish. And what if Arachnid's spies get a hold of it?! It would be disastrous!" Lord Death cried.

"Don't worry father, we'll bring back the statue safe and sound" Kid reassured his father.

"And also kill any spies, just in case" Agatha said happily.

"Well, good luck then!" Lord Death happily said as the five went off to go to find the two pieces of the wish granting statue.

**At Stein's classroom after-school **

"Dr. Stein? Are you here? We picked a mission and it says that we need to talk to a teacher about this particular mission" Angelina started to say as she, Crona, and Ragnorak walked closer to the man with silver hair and glasses.

"Is that so? Wait, where's Hailey? Didn't I assign her with Ragnorak?" Stein asked as breath of smoke from his cigarette escaped from his lips.

"Yes, well Skylar needed her for something, so she just told us to go on ahead" Angelina explained as she dusted off her manila cowgirl hat.

"Oh well, alright. Now what is this mission you picked?" Stein asked as he grabbed the paper from Crona's hand. "Hm… Oh yes, that necklace curse. For this mission I am required to tell you a little story. Gather around" The three obediently sat in a circle near the mad scientist.

Stein toke one more huff of smoke before beginning "Well, you see as the legend goes is that, there was once a queen who loved her husband, the king, with all her heart, soul and literally all of her body. One day a witch, disguising her soul of course, decided to pay a small visit to the king in his bed chambers, which resulted her killing him. As soon as the queen found out, she felt that she couldn't live without him so she decided to jump off the stone roof to be with him, little did she know that when the witch found out about the news, she went back to the queen and king's bed chambers and found a very valuable necklace that belonged to the queen. Legend has it if a female is wearing the necklace; she will go find a man, seduce him and him, including herself."

Crona nodded "Don't worry, we'll get that necklace"

"Yes, well. Just be careful" Stein said to the group as they were leaving to go get ready for the mission.

**Town Square**

Crona saw every student either practicing with their switched weapons or getting ready for the mission that they chose.

"Excuse me, young man?" an old woman with a cane called out to Crona.

"Y-yes, ma'am?" Crona nervously asked as he walked closer to the old lady

"Yes, well I'm not sure why, but I sense that you are having problems. And it seems to involve a girl, you happen to be very fond of" The old lady said. Crona slowly nodded. "Aha! I knew it! Now young man, you seem like a nice fellow, so I'm going to give you a present to give to your girl, you're having trouble with" as she looked for the present in her skirt pocket, and pulling out golden chain and the end of it a small rectangle shaped emerald. "Give her this and I'm sure, she'll fall madly in love with you!"

"T-thank you, but I couldn't accept this" Crona said as he was studying the jewel and saw that the old women was gone. Crona looked around, making sure his eyes weren't fooling him, that the old women was real, but she was nowhere in sight, but he still had the necklace on the palm of his hand.

"So, you're going to give the necklace to Hailey, or will you just pawn it?" Ragnorak asked.

"No! I'm going to give it to Hailey! I'm not going to pawn it, come on we need to get ready we're going to leave soon" Crona said as he was tugging his overnight bag to get to Hailey's apartment.

**At the temple of Chokolina **

"Well, looks like we here" Kid said as he was looking at the mountain, chiseled with stone statues and a flight of stairs leading to a temple located on top of the mountain. "You ready, Ms. Johnson?"

Agatha nodded "Let's make this quick" she said as she and Kid raced to the top of the mountain. Though they didn't have much practice with each other's weapon, they felt that they could give each other advice when needed.

They both stopped at the entrance of the temple. Kid and Agatha glanced at each other and went in the temple, both in their fighting stance, they looked around and saw nothing but rubble. When Agatha saw everything was quiet and calm she took her hood down.

Kid's eye began to twitch and darted around the room to see columns broken, he walked closer to one.

"Kid, what is it?" Li asked.

Kid raised up on of the sai's "Look as you can clearly see that piece goes to the piece and that piece goes to the broken column to the left!"

Agatha rolled her eyes "Kid, get a hold of yourself! We need to find the statue remember?!" Kid wouldn't listen he just kept on babbling about which piece goes with which. Agatha tightened her grip on the two silver guns.

"Hey calm down, will you? If you're going to be with Kid, OCD disorder comes with the package!" Liz called out.

"Whatever" Agatha simply said as her grip became looser. She placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him around, making sure his yellow/orange eyes were only focused her. "Kid, as soon as we get back from getting the statue, we can come back here and you can put all these pieces together, OK?"

Kid gulped, but nodded, knowing that Agatha wasn't really in the mood for one of his childish games. "Yes, Agatha". Agatha's faced softened as she dragged Kid to the next room. After a few moments of walking, Kid complaining how everything around them is unsymmetrical, they finally met their first obstacle. A stone guardian, glowing bright blue in the cracks and chest.

"Finally something to fight!" Agatha said happily as she began shooting at the stone warrior. "Kid, are you going to help or just watch?!"

Kid was just looking at it, it was just so symmetrical, he couldn't bring himself to do harm to it.

"Kid, aren't we going to help Mistress?" Li asked. Kid didn't respond, his grip became tighter and he gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe that Agatha isn't seeing the beauty of the statue! So he lunged at her, he tripped her and got on top of her to make sure she couldn't do anymore damage to the symmetrical work of art.

"What are you doing?! Get off of me!" Agatha angrily cried out trying to escape from the shinigami's grip.

"NO! Not until you agree too not hurt the stone guardian!" Kid said, before dodging the stone guardian's attack. Agatha kept trying to fight back, but when it came to protecting symmetrical things, for some odd reason Kid became much stronger.

"Screw it!" Agatha cried as she pulled herself on top of Kid, causing Liz and Li to be dropped and tossed aside. Kid tried to regain his strength, but Agatha grabbed both of his wrists together, mending them useless, with her other hand, she began shooting the stone guardian's chest. After a few moments of shooting, the stone guardian was finally defeated. Agatha gently put Patty down, then grabbed Kid by the collar, making sure his face was only a few inches from her own "It's dead, OK? I killed it in the chest, making its death a symmetrical one, happy?!" Kid didn't reply, he just stared at Agatha face, it was so angry, yet so symmetrical, even when glaring, and she was still symmetrical. She looked so _cute_, when angered, he couldn't help but laugh. This just made Agatha even angrier, she shook him "Don't you dare laugh at me, Death the Kid!"

But Kid just laughed and laughed, he regained his strength and fought his way to get on top of Agatha. "Has anyone ever told you look so cute when angered? Not to mention so symmetrical!" Kid chuckled. Agatha just rolled her eyes, but smiled "Get him off me!"

"Kid, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Liz asked as she pulled Kid off of Agatha.

"What? I'm doing nothing wrong, am I?" Kid asked innocent like.

"You're acting stupid, that's what" Agatha said as she put her hood and examined the temples ruins.

"Kid's acting stupid?!" Patty exclaimed "Don't worry I'll fix it! Patty CHOP!" she said as she raised up a dictionary and slammed it on Kid's head.

**At a deserted castle…. **

"Well, looks like we're here…" Hailey said as she was looking at the dirty moat water and draw bridge connected to the castle doors.

"Well, let's go in, already!" Angelina cried out as she dived into the dirty moat water and forced the draw bridge open. "Come on!"

Before Crona and Ragnorak could go in, Hailey stopped them "Wait, Ragnorak, you still need to dink the potion" she said as she looked through her bag and got out a small clear bottle filled with a dark blue liquid. "Drink only a sip, then when we leave drink it twice"

"Ya, ya whatever" Ragnorak said as he took a quick swig of the liquid. "It's so bitter!" After a few moments Hailey pulled Ragnorak and Crona apart. "I'm free! It actually worked!" Ragnorak exclaimed as he was examining his new body. He was still very small, and looked the same except now he had feet. "I'm going inside!"

Hailey nodded and smile, though Ragnorak was a jackass, she found it quite cute about him being so excited to have a body of his own. Hailey started walking inside the castle, but was stopped by Crona.

"Wait! Hailey, before you go, I um…. Actually have a present for you…. H-here" Crona said shyly and began to start blushing as he pulled out a golden chained attached to it was a rectangle shaped emerald.

"Crona… it's so beautiful! Thank you" Hailey said with a slight blush and gave Crona a kiss on the cheek. "What do you think?" Hailey asked to the pink haired demon swordsmen.

"It looks so beautiful on you…" Crona said sweetly as he was examining Hailey. She was so pretty with her black and white shirt revealing her pale stomach, her black and white skirt, her black boots, the way her platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyes shined in the sunlight. Crona just thought she was just so cute.

Hailey giggled, grabbed Crona and dragged him to the castle.

"Hey, glad you two can join us" Angelina winked at Hailey and Crona as she was lighting candles. "Oh and ya, Stein said we have to tell you the story about the little mission we picked, cousin. Gather around everyone!"

And so Angelina told them about the story about the queen and king's death and the legend of the cursed necklace. After that they all went to the dining room to fix dinner up.

**Let's see how the others are doing…**

"Li, are you sure you don't want any of us to carry Kid?" Agatha asked as she watched Li carrying a knocked out shinigami.

"No, Mistress, Kid is my responsibility for this mission, and it's quite alright." Li said reassuring her worried Mistress.

"Ya, and Patty why did you hit Kid with a dictionary?" Liz asked her bubbly sister.

"Oh well it's because Agatha said he's acting stupid, so I hit him with a dictionary to make him smarter!" Patty happily explained "What? Isn't the reason why Maka does a 'Maka Chop' so that the people she hits get smarter?" Patty asked as she saw her sister and Agatha face-palm.

"Actually Patty, Maka just does that to punish Soul when he's acting dumb" Li said with a smile.

"Well, that's just stupid and mean!" Patty said placing her hands on her hips.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round! The wheels on the bus go round and round, all day long!" Kid sang before fainting once again

"That's write Kid! The wheels on the bus _are _round!" Patty said with a laugh as she patted Kid's head.

Agatha smiled, but rolled her eyes "How long do you think Kid will be like this?" she asked as she gently put her hand on Kid's unconscious face and stroked his cheek.

Liz groaned "This is going to be a _long _mission"

**Back to the castle!**

"Well, that was great dinner!" Ragnorak exclaimed as he was gulping down the last of his water.

Angelina rolled her eyes "Glad you liked it" she said dryly as she was picking everyone's dirty dishes and took them to the kitchen. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but it's getting dark, I'm going to go study about this castle, goodnight! We'll go look for the necklace tomorrow" Angelina said as she left to go find the castle's library.

"Well, I'm going to stay here and eat some more!" Ragnorak exclaimed as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Um… Crona if you don't mind I want to ask you something" Hailey nervously asked.

"Oh, well okay what is it?" Crona asked, he could feel his heart flutter.

"I'm actually a little scared, to sleep by myself after hearing that story, could you sleep in the same room with me?" Hailey embarrassingly asked.

Crona gulped and blushes "W-well of course, if you don't mind I mean…"

Hailey smiled and blushes "G-great thanks. C'mon let's look for the kings and queen's room"

"Why?" Crona asks as Hailey drags him up the stairs.

"It's a castle isn't, it? The kings and queens room are always the biggest!" Hailey exclaimed.

TBC…

**A/N: Alright guys I'm going to have to end this chapter here. Also special shout out for Mysterious Owl for helping me come up with the ideas for not only this one but also the next one, which I'll hopefully post soon. Also this is a warning, the next chapter may be a bit lemony, so if you don't like lemons then I suggest you just skip that next chapter and wait for the next one.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright guys it's the lemon chapter… Also I decided to change the rating to M, just to be safe and changed few things about the story as well ^_^ Please Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 14: Love can be either bliss or deadly…. No one likes a peeping tom!

**Temple mission:**

"Ugh… My head hurts" Kid groaned as he put an icepack on his throbbing head "Did you seriously have to hit me, Patty?!"

"Well you were acting stupid" Patty smiled. Kid just glared at her.

"At least we got the first piece, Kid" Li said trying to lighten the mood

"Well, I'm glad you're back to normal" Liz said with a smile as she put her hand on Kid's shoulder, causing Kid to smile at her sweetly. Agatha narrowed her eyes at the two, causing Kid to walk faster to be at the same pace as Agatha.

"So… um… what happened when I was unconscious?" Kid asked trying to kill the silence between him and Agatha.

"Nothing much really, we just passed a few obstacles and got the first piece of the statue" Agatha explained as she put her hood up. Kid frowned when Agatha put up her hood. He doesn't like it when Agatha tries to bottle up her emotions, he doesn't know why but he senses that Agatha's soul is depressed and scared.

"Agatha, take off your hood its dark enough already!" Kid said as he scolded Agatha and took off her cloak himself.

"Hey, give it back! I don't want to play your stupid game, Kid!" Agatha cried out as she tried to grab her beloved cloak from the shinigami's grasp.

"Liz catch!" Kid called out as he balled up Agatha's cloak and tossed it to Liz. When Liz tried to grab it, she realized that Kid had thrown it to high, even if she jumped, she still couldn't have caught it. The cloak was flying in the air, Liz raised up both of her hands to try and grab it, but it flew away from her grasp causing it to plummet to the bottom of the waterless chasm.

"Oops, so sorry, Agatha I didn't mean to, honest!" Liz said as she looked over at the edge to see the cloak still flying in the wind.

"A-Agatha, are you all right?" Patty asked to Agatha who had sunken to her knees.

"M-my cloak it's g-g-gone…" Agatha said in a raspy voice. She looked broken, as if her entire world was crumbling all around her.

"Agatha it's just a cloak, I'll buy you a new one" Kid said trying to comfort Agatha.

"Kid, you don't understand…" Agatha said as she buried her face into her knees

"Agatha, it's just a piece of fabric, don't be so overdramatic…" Liz said hopefully to knock some sense to Agatha.

Kid gently grabbed her arm and dragged Agatha to her feet. "Why is it so important to you? Like Liz said it's only a piece of fabric, I'll buy you a new one… don't worry"  
Agatha looked Kid in the eyes, her eyes looked disgusted, sad, and broken up "Kid, I had that cloak since Angelina and I were four! My sister and I have the same cloak, I have black, and she has white! Crona and my family designed it for her and myself! And now mine is gone" Agatha angrily explained as she pushed Kid's arm away, her eyes began to fill up with tears.

What Agatha said was only half true, it was given to her and her sister as a gift when they were both very young, but Agatha's had gotten hers by the witch council. It symbolized her being a witch in training, it was personally given to her by Lady Arachnid herself, that spider witch was Agatha's idol, that cloak held most of her childhood memories, and now it's gone…

"Mistress, I'm sorry. They didn't know, please calm down" Li said as she gave Agatha a hug to try and calm to her down. Agatha began to sob into Li's shoulder.

**Let's see how Crona and Hailey are doing….**

**"**Wow, it's so big!" Hailey exclaimed as she was examine the ginormous bed chambers. "Why don't you sit on the bed, Crona, I need to go use the bathroom". Crona obediently sat on the crimson covers of the bed. He was a little nervous that he was going to sleep in the same bed as Hailey, but he decided to just act calm.

"Hey Crona…" Hailey casually said as she walked in the bed chambers with just the shirt she was wearing earlier and while her black and white skirt was replaced with a light blue cotton panties with white lace.

"H-Hailey, w-where's your skirt?" Crona said with a face more crimsoned then the bed covers. Hailey just laughed and slowly walked over to Crona before sitting right next him.

"Well, you see where I come from weather like this is considered a bit too warm for my taste, so I decided to take off my skirt to cool down. Is that OK?" Hailey asked as she was stroking Crona's light pink hair and fluttering her eyelashes in a seductive way. Crona just nodded, trying his best to not look at her underwear. He couldn't believe he was with the girl he liked, and she was in her underwear, Soul would've gone for the chance and already sleep with her, but Crona wasn't as confident as him.

After a few minutes of talking and Crona trying not to be a pervert, he decided that this might be his only chance to admit his true feeling to Hailey. So he leaned in and kissed her, Crona was actually surprised to see that Hailey replied to the sudden kiss to kiss back rather rough, he thought he was going to get slapped.

"Crona…" Hailey moaned as she kissed back rougher trying to dominate Crona's entire mouth, in which she succeeded, their tongues began wrestling one another. Hailey then pushed Crona to the center of the bed, she began to kiss Crona's neck, and began to unbutton his robe, while Crona was pulling Hailey's black and white shirt off, revealing a white bra with blue designs on it. Crona bit his lip remembering one small crucial detail about Hailey.

_"I'm sorry Crona, but I already have a boyfriend, his name is Emile…"_

Crona couldn't bring himself to be the "other" man. "Hailey… wait…" Crona said regretfully.

Hailey got up, she looked puzzled on how Crona looked "What is it?"

"I-I c-can't sleep with you, you already have a boyfriend, Emile…" Crona sorrowfully said. The sound of Emile's name made Hailey cry. "H-Hailey, what's wrong? Look I'm sorry but I can't sleep with you…"

"No, it's not that! Emile and I, we broke up, before I came here, I wasn't ready to be with someone else… I'm sorry I lied to you…" Hailey soulfully admitted. Crona nodded and said it was OK.

"C-Crona, I want you to do something for me…" Hailey started as she was kissing Crona's neck.

"I'd do anything for you, Hailey" Crona said softly.

"Take my virginity…" Hailey whispered in Crona's ear as she slipped Crona's robe of his shoulders revealing his pale shoulders.

"B-but Hailey, you'll be my first too…" Crona nervously said as Hailey pushed Crona back to the middle of the bed, only wearing his boxers. Hailey smiled, and mouthed the words "It's OK" as she was stroking Crona's pale chest with her nails causing a small moan to escape Crona's lips. Crona was going to take off the necklace before his hand was swatted away from Hailey, "No! Crona, I want to wear it while we do what we're about to do, OK?" Crona looked puzzled but nodded.

She then noticed a budge coming from Crona's boxers, she licked her lips, her eyes flashed green, she started to go down, before being faced to face with Crona's bulged, she began massaging it from the fabric

"H-Hailey…" Crona moaned, his face was turning redder by the second. Hailey then pulled the boxers down, seeing Crona's pale length, very stiff before stuffing it into her mouth. She then played with it, first circling the head with her tongue then going deeper. She decided to put some teeth in it, which caused a rather loud moan to escape Crona's lips, which made Hailey happy that she was satisfying a witch's son.

Hailey was licking up the last of Crona's semen, when he squirted a warm substance down her throat. "H-Hailey!" Crona cried out as he climaxed, after slurping up the rest of it, they traded places. Crona was softly kissing Hailey's neck as he massaged her nipples.

"C-Crona…" Hailey moaned, Crona smiled a little before kissing from her neck to her right nipple, he took a deep breath before using his tongue to circulate the nipple, then putting it into his mouth, and he began to suck on it, like a hungry infant would do. He thought he was going well because Hailey would moan in pleasure multiple times as he did his foreplay. After a few moments he decided that it was time to take her virginity, he climbed up to be face to face with Hailey.

"Please, please tell me if I'm hurting you…" Crona said in worried tone, which caused Hailey to smile sweetly and stroke his face with her hand "I will, don't worry" she said to calm the swordsmen nerves. Crona nodded and gently took of Hailey's panties, he took a deep breath before injecting Hailey with his penis. Crona felt shy at first, seeing how Hailey was going to be his first, he went deeper and deeper, enjoying how Hailey was delightfully tight, that is until he reached her barrier.

"Please… break it, Crona…" Hailey seductively begged. Crona did as he was told it took him a few tries, and Hailey had to bit her lip and hold her breath so that she wouldn't cry or scream in pain. After Crona broke it, she gasps for air.

"H-Hailey you're bleeding! Did I hurt, you?!" Crona asked as he saw the light yellow linen sheets splattered with blood. Hailey just laughed at her lover's protective nature, she found him so cute, and he was just so attractive in Hailey's eyes and was grateful that he was her first.

"No not at all, thank you, Crona, I… love you…" Hailey whispered. Crona's eyes went wide, she actually said it, no one has ever told him those three words… Crona took out his penis and was on all fours, his face inches away from Hailey's, his dark blue eyes looking deep into her pale blue eyes.

"I love you too…" Crona whispered in Hailey's ear, before Hailey grabbed his face and roughly pressed her lips against his, allowing their tongues to sloppily wrestle each other once again…

**Back to the temple!**

After a few minutes Agatha stopped crying and gently pushed Li away. "Come on, we still need the second piece" Agatha said as she was walking ahead. Li and Patty glanced at each other, then at Liz, who just quickly looked at them and shrugged. Liz then turned her attention to Kid, who looked guilty and walked ahead as well.

Kid stopped halfway and gestured the girls to follow Agatha and himself. All of them nodded and walked toward the shinigami as they made their way at the end of the cave.

"I-I'm sorry you lost your cloak, Agatha. I-I didn't mean for it to fall, you know that right?" Kid asked as he placed his hand on Agatha's shoulder. Agatha just glanced at him, giving him a half smile and said "It's OK, I know you didn't mean to…"

"If it makes you feel better, I think you're actually cuter without your cloak" Kid whispered in her ear, flashing her a wide smile. This made Agatha turned a little crimson, giving Kid a puzzled look, before she could give a replied, Kid began focusing his attention on Patty.

"Patricia Thompson! Don't you dare ruin that symmetrical statue!" Kid cried out as he scolded Patty for almost knocking over a small clay statue. Agatha rolled her eyes and was glad Kid was back to normal.

"Hey, um… guys you might want to stop" Liz warned as she pointed at the spikes filled with bones.

"Great, now what?" Agatha groaned as she covered her arms.

"We can just use those vines to swing across" Kid said wrapping his arm around Agatha's shoulders and pointed to the thick vines hanging from the ceiling.

"Good thinking, Kid" Agatha replied as she uncoiled Kid's arm from her shoulder and began to take a few steps back before jumping and grabbing the vine.

"Are you crazy?! You could've been killed!" Liz cried to Agatha trying to swing her way to her friends.

Agatha just rolled her eyes "Look, Liz not trying to be mean here but…. Can you shut up and grab my foot?!" Agatha replied as stretched her foot out.

"I'll go first" Kid declared as he got the vine from Agatha and swung his way to the other sides. It took the others a few minutes to get across to mostly because Patty decided to be like a monkey and swing back and forth. It took a while but they made, until they were faced with two openings.

"I think we should that way!" Kid and Agatha said, while Kid was pointing to the left and Agatha pointing to the right.

"Perhaps we should split up" Li suggested as she turned Sai mode.

"Ya, she's probably right, Patty, Liz let's go" Agatha said as the two turned into guns and started walking. Kid did the same as well.

**Meanwhile at the castle**

Angelina was in the library studying a little bit more on the castle's history. She was looking at the same picture over and over again, it was a picture of the queen and she was wearing emerald necklace…

"Wait, this can't be… can it? Oh god it is!" Angelina cried as she ran to the kitchen. "Ragnorak have you seen Crona or my cousin?!" Angelina panted as the black demon continued to devour his sandwich.

"Nope" Ragnorak replied.

"We've got find them!" Angelina cried.

"Right, like I'm going to listen to a woman" Ragnorak snickered. Angelina eye twitched.

"You little bastardy! Don't you care for Crona at all you asshole?!" Angelina yelled.

"Don't tell what to fucking do! You're not the boss of me!" Ragnorak shouted. This caused them to shout and cuss at each other before being stopped by a ghost.

"Hey, will shut up?! I have an important message!" The ghost yelled at the two.

"A g-g-ghost!" Angelina cried before fainting. It took her a few moments before being conscious. "W-what do you need?" she nervously asked as she took a few steps back, which caused Ragnorak to laugh at Angelina's fear for ghosts.

The ghost cleared his throat "Yes, well the necklace that your friend has is the necklace that the witch cursed long ago! Your friend is going to seduce and kill your other friend!"

"S-seduce?! Ragnorak let's go!" Angelina cried as she grabbed Ragnorak and ran up the stone stairs.

"But my sandwich!" Ragnorak whined, but it was too late the ghost was already eating the sandwich! DUN-DUN-DUN!

They searched every room, they didn't find anything, until they reached the king and queen's room, they heard kissing sounds and laughter, and before Angelina could open the door they heard Hailey scream

"C-Crona! Oh God Crona!" Hailey cried in pleasure.

"We have to end this!" Angelina said before being stopped once again by Ragnorak [pulling her arm away from the knob.

"What?! No! This may be the only time Crona will get laid!You cannot ruin this for him!" Ragnorak protested

"And let him be killed by my cousin?! No way!" Angelina yelled and opened the door to see Crona was _inside_ Hailey. "C-Crona and H-Hailey, C-Crona and H-Hailey…" Angelina muttered before fainting.

"Angelina!" Crona cried as he quickly pulled out and quickly put on his stained boxers. "Are you OK?!" he asked. After a few minutes Angelina regained consciousness. "Oh good you're awake" Crona happily said before being punched in the face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! That was my cousin! And you didn't ask for any blessing or anything! You fucked my cousin!" Angelina shrieked as Crona got up.

"I-I'm sorry! I love your cousin, Angelina! And- she's gone…" Crona said as he looked around the room to see that Hailey, along with her clothes and Ragnorak were gone.

"They must be at the roof, oh no, no, no!" Angelina panicked as she dragged a fully clothed Crona up the stairs.

"Why, what's wrong?!"

"Because of you, my cousin is cursed, because of that necklace you gave her!" Angelina cried before reaching the roof. They saw Hailey, she looked normal, except with the crazed look in her eyes.

"This is going to be fun!" Hailey cackled as she made Ragnorak turn into sword mode.

**Meanwhile…**

Kid went through many obstacles, all was fine until one obstacle was too dark and ended him and Li to separate.

"Li? Li! Where are you?!" Kid called out as he went through the rest of the obstacle. "LI!

_Oh God… Agatha is going to kill me! _Kid thought as he continued searching for Li.

Agatha, Patty and Liz continued to walk, until they heard a scream

"Oh my God what was that?! There better not be any creepy ghost or z-zombies here!" Liz said as she hid behind her giggling little sister.

"It wasn't a zombie, it actually sounds… familiar" Agatha said, replaying the scream over and over again in her head before it hit her "Li!" she began to run, while patty and Liz quickly turned into guns.

"Wait, isn't Li with Kid?" Liz asked.

"Kid better have a good explanation, or else!" Agatha warned then stopped in her tracks, she saw Li, but she was unconscious, and was being taken away by two stone guardians. "Li... No..."

"We've got to find Kid, you can't handle this by yourself, Agatha! What if Kid, is in danger as well?" Liz said. Agatha nodded as a peg of guilt went through her body for leaving her best friend behind as she went to go look for Kid.

"Was that, L-Li?" Kid asked himself as he heard the scream as well and ran to the direction where he thought the scream was coming from. It took him a while, but he found them. He saw the two stone guardians chaining up Li, he knew he had to fight them, even if they were symmetrical, he'd rather fight symmetrical beings than see Agatha more furious at him. "Hey, you! Leave her alone!"

"C'mon Kid, where are you?" Agatha desperately asked and picked up two small objects. "Are these Kid's rings?" When Agatha knew they were she began sprinting in the direction where she found the rings.

Kid took all his will power and destroyed the stone guardians that have gotten Li captive. "It's okay, Li, you're safe-" Kid started to say before he stopped and started to blush.

"Th-thank you, Kid…" Li said in relief. What she didn't know that her white/black jacket and yellow tank top were torn revealing her cleavage and bra, while accidently revealing, a little bit of underwear. Kid didn't know what to say, he couldn't just tell her that her under garnets were showing.

"Kid, there you are! It's about Li, she's in-" Agatha started to say before realizing that Kid was ignoring her and continued to look at Li's underwear "You perverted asshole!" Agatha growled as she hit Kid on the head.

"OW! Oh, Agatha wh-when did you get here?" Kid nervously chuckled as Agatha glared and gave back his rings back. "Oh, my rings thanks…" he replied as Agatha shot Li free

"Li, change back!" Agatha ordered, in which Li obediently turned back into Sais. "C'mon we still have to find the second piece"

"Uh… Agatha, you're not mad are you?" Kid asked as he gently grabbed her arm. Agatha didn't replied all she did was round house kick him to the stone wall and continued walking. "Oh… y-yea she's mad…" Kid groaned. After an hour of the silent treatment and walking, they finally made it to the second piece, but were stopped by a few of Arachnid's spies.

"Now where do you think you're going?!" One of the spies asked.

"It's not where we're going it's where you guys are going! And you guys have a one way ticket to Hell!" Agatha called out as she began shooting at the group of spies. "Kid, go get the other piece, I'll take care of them!" Kid did as he was told, mostly because he didn't want to further in Agatha's bad side.

"I got it!" Kid said as he grabbed the second piece and witness the crowd of red souls.

"Okay, Kid there was 6 souls, Patty and Liz got 2 souls each, so Li can have 2 souls." Agatha explained as she loaded the 2 red souls into Liz and Patty. "Now let's go, we already have the two pieces, might as well report back to your father." All Kid could do was nod, and be expressionless, as Li turned back to human form and devoured the red souls.

**Back at the castle…**

Hailey lunged at Crona, dragging Ragnorak off the ground and swing the sword at Crona, who was able to dodge.

"Hailey, please, I'm begging you! Snap out of it!" Crona pleaded, but it was no use Hailey's eyes were turning darker than ash, she continued to fight him, he continued to dodge every single attack.

"Stay still, asshole!" Hailey screeched before Crona kicked her in the gut, resulting her to fall and Ragnorak to be dropped.

"Crona! This is your chance shoot my cousin's neck! Quick!" Angelina said.

"I… I can't, I'm afraid to hit Hailey, by mistake!" Crona admitted.

"If you don't she'll kill herself! Just do it!" Angelina reminded, though Crona hesitated, he took aim, he has only been practicing for a week and every time they train, he missed every target given to him, he knew he had to be precise if it meant he could save Hailey and so… he shot.

"D-did, I shoot the necklace…?" Crona asked he walked in the direction from where he shot the bullet, only to be stabbed by Rangorak…

"Got to do better than that, lover boy…" Hailey said as she pushed Ragnorak deeper into Crona's gut, causing Crona to spit up black blood, as Hailey drew back Ragnorak, which resulted in Crona fainting.

_"How disappointing…" _a mysterious elegant female voice said.

_"Who… who are you…?" _Crona asked as he saw that he was floating, which caused him to panic.

_"Calm down, will you? I'm the queen that died long ago… I'm very disappointed in you, Crona. Allowing the one you love to die. And I thought you loved her…"_ The Queen sighed. This made Crona angry, he regained consciousness and tackled Hailey, before she can finish him.

"Get off of me!" Hailey growled to Crona as he pinned her down.

"NO! Not until I have my Hailey back!" Crona replied, causing Hailey to growl.

"Why?! All you want from her is sex! You don't love her!" Hailey shrieked, causing Crona's face to soften.

"No! That's a lie! I love Hailey Snezhinka Claus! What are the things you said lies as well? Did I sleep with a girl with a boyfriend?!" Crona furiously asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, why would you care?!" Hailey smirked, Crona screamed in anger before grabbing Hailey and roughly kissing her as his reply. As they were wrapped in the heat of passion, Crona carefully took of the curse necklace and got off of her.

"C-Crona…? W-what happened, where are we..?" Hailey asked weakly before fainting in Crona's arms.

"_Well… you proved me wrong… I wish you forever happiness and bliss with you and your lover…"_ The ghost Queen stated as she came out of Hailey's mouth and entered into the emerald necklace.

**A couple of hours later…**

Hailey woke up, witnessing Crona, Hailey and Ragnorak (attached to Crona's body) with bruises and bandages covering their cuts.

"How are you feeling, cousin?" Angelina asked as she flashed Hailey a huge grin.

"W-what happened?" Hailey asked, the group, was a little hesitant on telling Hailey the story, but eventually they did. Ragnorak took the liberty to tell Hailey about the 'fun' she and Crona were having. "I-I not a v-virgin..?" Hailey asked with a crimsoned face.

"Y-ya… me neither…" Crona admitted his face also crimsoned.

"Well... now that we have the necklace, we should go" Angelina suggested as everyone agreed and made their way to Death City.

"Um… Crona?" Hailey asked as they were walking a through a forest.

"Y-ya?" Crona replied.

"I want to thank you for saving me from that necklace and I wanted to know… if you would like to hang out sometimes, just me and you…?" Hailey shyly asked. Crona nodded enthusiastically as Hailey kissed him on the cheek and held his hand as they made their way back to the city.

**At Lord's Death office**

"Ah… so everything went fine?" Lord Death asked as Agatha handed the statues to Lord Death.

"Yes, father, everything went smoothly" Kid reassured his father.

"Oh well, that's great! All of you should be heading home now, you look so tired!" Lord Death exclaimed as the rest left his office.

"Hey, Agatha…" Kid said as he grabbed Agatha's arm allowing Liz, Li and Patty to walk ahead.

"What?" Agatha asked with an annoyed tone.

"Look, I'm sorry that all those things happened at the temple, but I do have something that might cheer you up" Kid said with a devilish grin.

"Right…" Agatha scoffed as Kid revealed a familiar piece of fabric. "M-My cloak, but I don't understand, I-I saw it fall…"

"Yes… well, before we left I saw it begin washed up and I decided to grab it and give it back to you, because it was my fault for losing it in the first place" Kid explained as Agatha hugged the fabric in disbelief

"K-Kid, I don't know what to say… Thank you…" Agatha simply said as she gave the shinigami a surprise hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Y-you're quite welcome…" Kid said as he hugged back and blushed. "Come on, let's go home…"

**The next day**

The next day Crona told the guys about his mission, and about how he lost his virginity.

"So… you're not a virgin?" Soul asked, just to be clear, Crona nodded.

"And you got laid because of a cursed neck wear…?" Black Star in disbelief.

"That is correct!" Crona said happily.

"And now you're dating Hailey…?" Kid asked

"I actually have a date with her today!" Crona excitedly replied.

"Hey, Crona, ready to go?" Hailey asked as Crona nodded.

"Bye guys!" Crona said as he locked arms with Hailey and left Kid, Black Star, and Soul staring at the couple in disbelief.

**A/N: Alright guys, I'm going to end this chapter right here! Hoped you liked the lemon! Happy Easter, by the way, or in case you don't celebrate Easter, happy holidays/good day! ^_^ Don't forget to leave your comments, thoughts and ideas! **


End file.
